Towards Blue Skies
by PsychoInnovations
Summary: Elijah Vargas was only 10 when the Guyver bonded to him. Now nearly a decade later he is thrown in the middle of a tournament involving alien women, dealing with trying to lead a normal life, and the Guyver, all why still trying to take down Chronos, and protect the world.
1. Changing of the Seasons

**Blue Skies**

**By PsychoInnovations & drake202**

**NOTICE BELOW PLEASE READ**

**Howdy all, my name is PsychoInnovations, and I am the writer of the story ****Guyver and the Vampire: Power across Dimensions. **** Shortly after I released the prologue of that story, I received a message from my now-friend drake202. He had a great idea for a Guyver/Sekirei crossover, which was nothing more than a simple back story for it. First off, I would like to state that this will diverge a bit from normal Sekirei canon, but that is the universe this will occur in. We have decided that Sho will not be our protagonist, but rather an Original Character who this prologue will be told by. Secondly, though we will feature the Guyver I, no other units have been planned to be used at this point in time, however I plan on expanding the powers of the G-unit exponentially through use of my author powers. I guess if you don't like any of this, we're not forcing you to read it. Next, the Sekirei flock of the protagonist will be expanded outside of Minato's normal group by five. I'm not going to say who per say, but I will say they aren't major players in the Sekirei plot, and I won't rip Sekirei away from Ashikabi that are rather plot-relevant. This will be a harem romance, and we will try to diverge the time up between the OC and his Sekirei evenly, but favorites might be picked later on...just a possibility. Other than that, only thing I can say is don't expect lemons in this, but also this won't be PG, I mean anyone who's read or watched Sekirei can attest to that. So now without further ado, please enjoy our baby that we have nursed for 4 months...Blue Skies.**

* * *

_Prologue: Changing of the Seasons_

_ What you are about to read may be a bit much for some to stomach, and it involves what others may consider heartbreak or sadness. I am far removed from such emotions, as they will only slow me down in my fight to bring _them_ down. This is a story about a small boy and his family, sounds pretty normal so far right? The boy cared so much for his mother, father, and younger sister, which is touching is it not? That's as far as the happiness goes for this boy, as I'm afraid his luck turned for the worse, when his father brought his 'work' home with him one day._

_ I remind you that this isn't what a normal childhood should be like. The boy of this story was only ten, when his world was ripped away from him. His mother and sister were forever lost to him; even to this day he never really knew them. His father was the only one left in his life, and even then he was eventually lost. This tale is but the start to something much more enormous, but I feel it necessary to start with, as to set the stage. We first begin with the day that changed everything._

* * *

_Vargas' Home_

_Mangaratiba, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_

_November 14, 2002_

It was a cool night, just like any other, on the large Vargas' estate. What little of the staff that managed the home that were left, lingered around a lone fire near their quarters. A noise from the southwest caused them to turn their attention to it, but after a few moments it was revealed just to be the sound of Mr. Vargas' SUV rolling up the drive. A few of the staff motioned to get up and went to greet their employer. A scruffy-looking man who was the groundskeeper greeted the head of the family first.

"Good evening, Mr. Vargas, I trust everything went well at work today?" The groundskeeper asked sincerely. Mr. Vargas nodded his head to his employee, before moving to the back of his vehicle. He noticed that some of the workers were attempting to move the luggage he had in the trunk, and he quickly intercepted them.

"Please no! Allow me; I know you all work so hard, I'm giving you the rest of the weekend off!" The remaining employees sounded a cry of joy at the kindness of their boss, and they all moved to turn in for the evening. _'That was too close for comfort,' _the man thought to himself, _'I need to get this to my study before the rest of the family suspects something is amiss.' _Mr. Vargas composed himself and set out to deliver his package before joining his family for dinner.

* * *

_Dining Room – 45 minutes later_

"Elijah! Get your sister it's time to wash up and come down for dinner!" Mrs. Katami Vargas shouted up to her children. At his mother's call, ten-year-old Elijah Vargas came bounding down the stairs. Elijah was had a rather tan-complexion, dark wavy hair, and was tall for his age. His parents always said he took after his father's side of the family, and if that was any indication then the boy was just going to continue to grow. Right behind Elijah was his eight-year-old sister Yukari Vargas, who was much smaller than her brother; she had much lighter skin and midnight black hair, unlike the more deep chocolate color of her brother's. The two took their place at the table and awaited their parents to join them.

Katami moved to sit down with her family as servants brought out the meal for the evening. While awaiting their food, Elijah shifted restlessly waiting for the final member of their family to come and join them. _'Where is dad? I'm gonna eat his plate too if he doesn't hurry up!' _the boy thought to himself while smirking like a mischievous little thief. Katami also began wondering of her husband's whereabouts and called over one of the staff.

"Would you be a dear and go fetch my husband for me? He's probably still cooped up in his study with some big new project from work!" Katami chuckled, while the man she was talking to move to carry out her request. Elijah got up from the table and began to walk toward the stairs.

"It's okay mom, I can go get dad for you!" the child grinned before taking off up the stairs, while the staff-person that Katami had ordered to do just that quirked an inquisitive brow in her direction.

"Let him go," she said, "Lord knows that man needs to spend more time with his son anyway!" The servant just nodded before joining the rest of the staff along the wall for when they were needed further.

* * *

_Study of Samuel Vargas _

As Samuel sat at his desk, he noticed the clock on the wall was showing almost 8:00 PM, and he sighed aloud. _'God is it this late already, the family must be wondering where I am now, but this project is just too important.' _The man began arranging the pile of papers that littered his desk into a few piles. _'I just hope that whatever this..._thing _is, that it won't ever see the light of day again. When they applied the first unit to that man…he went crazy with that power, and he had to be stopped…' _Samuel's thoughts trailed off as a noise outside his door caught the family-head's attention.

The man rose from where he was seated and approached the door before opening it. Outside his study Samuel looked down and saw the pride of his life standing before him. His son Elijah was looking up at him with a huffed look upon his features, and he appeared to be pouting.

"_Daaaaad_!" Elijah whined, "Hurry up! Mommy won't let us eat dinner until you come down!" Samuel's son looked up at him with big eyes, before his father gave in.

"Alright bud, just let me pack up my project and I'll be right down," Samuel told his son, who shouted out in excitement. "Just wait in here while I go wash up, and then we'll go down together, okay champ?" The youngster nodded his head quickly, before sitting in one of the lounge chairs that littered his father's study, and Samuel exited them room to prepare for the put-off-dinner.

Elijah, who had grown bored of waiting for his father, got up from the chair that he occupied, and began to look around his dad's study. Normally he wasn't invited into this part of the house, because his dad usually conducted business here. Elijah wandered over to his father's desk and noticed a briefcase with a dull-gray object inside of it, and curious-as-ever at that age, Elijah reached for the briefcase. As he did so, it toppled over and the object rolled out onto the floor, and little Elijah went over to where it lay after it stopped its small journey. As he reached out for the object, the middle of it began to glow, and then it exploded outward.

"_Daaad!" _was all Elijah managed to scream as whatever was inside the container, enveloped him, and then his world went dark…

* * *

_Samuel's bedroom_

_A few moments earlier_

Samuel entered into his room and proceeded to head to the bathroom. He tossed the papers he had collected from his study onto the bed for later review. After Samuel had finished washing up in the restroom, he entered his room and checked on some news before getting up to leave the room for dinner. As he exited into the hallway, he saw an eerie blue glow emitting from underneath the doorway in his study, and a crash that came from within the room.

The head of the household bolted down the hallway as he heard his little boy cry out his name. Samuel ran to the door and kicked it in, just in time to see a creature with multiple tentacles attaching itself to his son. _'No it can't be! Not my own son!' _Samuel thought to himself as he ran toward his son, and reached for it, but a tentacle lashed out and knocked the man away from his boy. As the creature continued to meld with the youth, the man could only sit back and watch as his "project" did its horrible duty. _'Good God, why did it have to be him? They told me it'd be safe here, but they didn't even think to put a damn lock code on the device! When I get back to the embassy, shit will hit the fan, but for now, I need to help my son!' _Samuel rushed out of the room and called down the stairs.

"_Katami! _Call an ambulance, Elijah has had a serious accident!" At the sound of her husband's voice, Katami motioned to a servant to carry out her husband's orders before she rushed up the stairs to see what had happened to her son.

"Samuel what happened to my son! I swear to God if that damn place you work has anything to do with this –" but Samuel cut her off she could really get into her tirade.

"Katami, if this has anything to do with my work, _I_ will handle it, so please just stay out, you know my work for the agency is dangerous enough as it is. Just think of the danger we would be in if they found out Elijah accidently activated their project!" Samuel stopped and then slouched against a wall, slowly letting gravity drag him down until he was sitting on the floor. His wife sat down next to him, and just leaned into her husband.

"Sam, what are we going to do? If either of our organizations learns of this, it will tear our family apart. Not to mention what they'll do to our son if they get ahold of him! We have to protect our little boy, Samuel!"

"Dammit Katami, don't you think I know that! We need to get the children and leave Brazil as soon as we can. I know we have more than enough money to last us, but we still need to live under the radar, I will take Elijah and move back to the states, and I want you to take Yukari and head off to Japan and stay there for the time being." His wife gave him a shocked look, before finally nodding.

"I'll go pack my things in the morning, for now we need to let Elijah be taken in to the hospital and for the doctors to look at him." Samuel nodded as his wife moved into the study, where she began to cradle her son's head in her arms, as he was still knocked out from the first attack. The sound of small footsteps caused Samuel to look in a different direction as he saw his young daughter coming over to him.

"Daddy what's wrong with big brother, is he sick?" the innocent young girl asked her father, who did his best to give his daughter a smile.

"Elijah is going for a ride to hospital because he has a cold. I want you to stay here with Mommy and make sure she is alright, okay sweetie?" The little girl nodded her small head dutifully to her father, before rushing over to her mother's side and jumping on her in a big hug, muttering things about how everything would be okay and that big brother would get better. As the ambulance arrived, paramedics came into the house and loaded Elijah onto a gurney to take him to the hospital. Samuel could only watch as his boy was put into the back of the ambulance, before he got into his SUV and followed. Katami, who was holding Yukari, simply stood at the front door, watching her son for most likely the last time…

* * *

_As the months passed, the boy was constantly wondering where his mother and sister had went until his father had told him the truth. He told his son of the monster that attacked him, and how it was actually supposed to help him in his life, but the boy refused to believe that. Elijah only knew the pain that the thing had brought, and how it had made his sister and mother leave. The father could only feel guilt and regret as his work continued to plague his son's life. _

_Soon however, the years began to pass, and the boy grew accustomed to his new style of life with only his father. They had left their villa in Brazil and moved back to his father's home in the United States, particularly in Oregon. One day the boy's father announced that his son needed to train the boy to use his powers, and to teach him material arts as well. _

_More time flew by, but there was one day in particular that the boy was training with his father, and I remember that this particular event was even more traumatic on the boy that anything prior..._

* * *

_Summit of Mount Jefferson, Oregon, United States_

_Four years later_

Eli dodged another volley of discs that fired at him, before he back-flipped behind a tree, and took out the launcher with his head- beam. _'Dad is taking it way too easy on me!' _the fourteen-year-old boy thought to himself before a boulder came crashing down a hill toward him. The teen leaped out of the way before the boulder plowed over his previous position. _'Or maybe he's trying to kill me…yeah let's go with that.' _The boy rushed after the boulder and activated his high-frequency blades before he sliced at the huge rock, reducing it to small pieces. Clapping suddenly filled the boy's ears as his father walked into view.

"Ah that was a wonderful display, son! It seems you have mastered the head-beam from the way you knocked out those discs and launcher, but we'll call it a day for right now. Let's go on in and have some dinner," Samuel told his son, and Eli turned to follow his father, but the sensory organs atop his head began twitching, causing the teen to turn in time to see a large furred creature rush at him.

"So this is where the Guyver has been hiding all these years! Well now Vargas, I see that you took no hesitation in equipping it yourself!" The creature spat out to what it thought was Samuel in the bio-boosted armor. "Chronos has had enough trouble trying to locate you these past few years, especially since you left that pretty little wife of yours back in Japan!" As the creature rushed Eli, his father pulled out a large .50 caliber rifle and fired. The bullet caused the creature's shoulder to explode and the arm dangled lifelessly by a few fibers of muscle that didn't disconnect from the creature.

"Just who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Samuel yelled toward the downed monster. The creature looked up at the man holding the rifle and appeared to be confused. The man butted the rifle next to the creature's head. "Who are _you?_"

"I am Tekur, and I am a Zoanoid, sent here by Chronos to secure the only Guyver unit in the world, but unfortunately it seems that someone has already donned it, so he will be coming with me."

"I don't think so you freak!" Eli growled out to the Zoanoid. "I don't care who the hell you are or who the hell you work for, but I am not going _anywhere_!" As he yelled this, the boy activated his sonic vibrators on his faceplate and began to bombard the creature with sound waves. The Zoanoid roared in pain as the waves pelted him and became even higher as they attuned themselves to the creature's biometric frequency. As the pitch of the waves grew more and more, Samuel had to cover his ears from the noise.

"Elijah, enough of this!" Samuel yelled out to his bio-boosted son, who promptly complied with his father's wishes. As the sonics died down, the creature laid on the ground, gasping rapidly. As Eli moved to finish off the creature, the ground began to rumble. A giant spiked lizard-like humanoid erupted from the ground and embraced Samuel violently.

"Touch the Tekur and your father dies, boy!" the new creature threatened the teen, who looked to his father for any kind of advice.

"Do as he says, Eli," was all Samuel could offer to his son, before Eli nodded while moving away from the downed Tekur. As he did this, more Zoanoids surrounded the Guyver and his father. The lizard-like one released the father and pushed him toward his son. "Disengage the armor, Elijah."

"But, Dad what about them?" Eli asked his father, regarding the creatures that surrounded them, but his father just shook his head.

"Do it, and that's an order, understand?" Eli just nodded and then unequipped the bio-armor, letting it fade back into its sub-dimensional storage. When the armor was gone, the Zoanoids started to move in, but at the last minute, Samuel picked up his .50 caliber rifle and began firing at the monsters. Many of the Zoanoids were easily picked off by the first couple of rounds, but as they caught on, the creatures began dodging and coming closer to the father and son. Eli ran between some of the Zoanoids and jumped to his father's cases, which contained more weapons. He pulled out a standard 12-gauge and loaded it with slugs. He picked the nearest monster and fired, the bullet ripping through its hide. The creature let out a guttural roar before charging the teen. Eli managed to jump away, but no before the thing clawed at his exposed back.

Over with Samuel, things weren't looking any better, as he had run out of ammunition for his rifle and was now firing away with his side-arm, but it wasn't having nearly as much effect on the creatures as his bigger gun had. A bright light from a few feet over indicated to the man that his son was through with playing games.

"_Vindico!" _the boy shouted out, Samuel remembered that it was the Latin word which roughly translated to "to avenge" which he smiled at. As the father stood back, he simply watched his son activate the blades on his arms and slaughter the whole company of Zoanoids that stood before them. As the last of them fell, Eli looked over to his father. "Is it over?"

"I think so, son. I'm going to tell you something that I should have before. I used to be involved with the FBI and had been entrusted with a secret project along with my partner of the time, your friend Cole's father. Anyway, as the years passed we received a request for a meeting with a company known as Chronos, but not knowing what we were getting into, my partner and I blindly agreed and met with them. It was after I learned who they really were, that I decided to bring the Guyver unit home and to try and hide it somewhere in Brazil, however you can see how well that panned out, and after that, well the rest you know."

"Dad I – " His son began, but there was another low rumble the distance, when suddenly a large creature burst from the tree line, and landed before the two, followed by another smaller creature who was floating well above the other. The father and son looked up at the floating figure that appeared to be a man with medium length hair, and a red crystal in the middle of his forehead.

"Greetings Guyver, I am Sin Rubeo Amniculus of Chronos, and this is Derzerb. We of Chronos are kindly requesting that you relinquish the unit in your possession, and if you comply we will let you and your father walk away from this intact, however; should you refuse, then I believe that Derzerb and you shall be exchanging words," the newly identified man said to Eli, while said boy was more transfixed on the floating man's escort.

Standing almost eight feet tall, the grey monster was a _hulk _of pure muscle, with its head resting near the top of its chest, above its pectorals. From its head protruded a large horn and the eyes of the beast glowed a bright red. Eli took a battle stance in front of his father and prepared to fight. The floating man simply shook his head and sighed.

"How uncivilized, I guess we will have to show this gentleman we mean business. Derzerb, if you'd be so kind?" The hulking monster nodded its head and took a step forward.

"You heard the boss, kid; show me what you're made of!" The giant creature rushed forward at surprising speed and nearly blindsided Eli. _'Damn! How can he move that quickly?'_ That thought quickly perished as the Guyver jumped aside to dodge the oncoming freight train that was Derzerb. The beast crashed into some nearby trees, before turning around and unleashed a flamethrower from his mouth. Eli crossed his arms in front of his body and prepared for the heat. As the flames washed over the boy he noticed that even _he_ could feel the flames licking at his bio-boosted armor. _'If this keeps up much longer, then I'll really be in trouble, but I have to protect Dad!' _Eli looked over to where his father was, but then did a double-take, and saw that his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Bastard! What did you do with my dad?" Eli shouted up toward Sin. The floating man looked around as well, at first confused, but then looked back at the boy.

"I have no idea what you are going on about, but I suggest that you don't lose focus. You have more pressing matters that demand your immediate attention." As soon as Sin said this, Derzerb plowed into the Guyver and Eli went flying and crashed a couple hundred yards to the south. The tank of a beast slowly stomped over to the downed teen, preparing to finish the job, but a low roar in the distance caught Derzerb's attention. As the beast turned around, he looked to see a rather large SUV barreling toward him at insane speeds.

Samuel jumped from the still moving car, and rolled for a couple seconds before stopping. All Derzerb could do was stare as the one-ton steel bullet moved toward him at speeds of nearly one-hundred miles per hour. Eli saw his dad jump from the car and the Guyver quickly moved toward his father's side to see if he was okay. As soon as the Guyver made it toward his dad, the car rammed into the Zoanoid and exploded on contact. For all his thick-hide, Derzerb was sent flying from the explosion, and landed a dozen or so yards away.

"Dad stay here, I'm going to go make sure that bastard is down for good," Eli told his father, who nodded in response, before the Guyver got up and leaped over toward the fallen Zoanoid. When he landed, the Zoanoid was barely twitching, let alone getting up to counter the attack. Suddenly a small noise filled Eli's hearing.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you really shouldn't let your guard down like that, boy," Sin said from behind Eli. The teen turned around and saw that in Sin's hands, was Samuel, being held by his throat. "If you destroy my Zoanoid, you father dies. If you ever try to find us, your father also dies. What I am saying, boy, is that we will come for you again someday, but until that day is upon us, I suggest you hide. If you make any move against Chronos, your father will pay the price."

"Then I'll end you now!" Eli shouted, rage and fury flooding into his voice, as he opened up his chest-plates and began charging the photon-beam cannon mounted in his chest. Sin simply laughed at this as the beam almost was ready to fire.

"Do that, and you will kill me, true, but your father will also die. Can you live with that, child?" Sin started down the Guyver, and the beam still was charging. Sighing in defeat, Eli disengaged the beam-cannon, and turned to walk away.

"Do it son!" Samuel suddenly shouted, causing Eli and Sin to look at the man. "I've lived my life, kill this bastard and send him to hell. God only knows what he's done in the past, and what he and that damn organization will do. Do it Eli!" But Eli just kept walking away from his dad and the Chronos agent. _'It's only for now, Dad I will come back.' _

"For now, you win, but I will come for you and my dad, and when I do, there will be hell to pay," Eli darkly told Sin, who just huffed in annoyance, before psychically lifting Derzerb and stared flying off. Eli activated the gravity orb in the center of the suit and floated off as well. _'This isn't the end Sin, somehow…some way… I will find you and you will die by my hands alone!' _Eli jettisoned faster and faster until he arrived at the safe-house, but when he touched down, he smelt smoke.

His home suddenly caught fire, and the flames spread to the surrounding forest. _'Dammit! They must've known I'd come back here, but it doesn't matter, I still have the accounts set up by dad from a few years back, that should hold me over for a while…' _The boy disengaged the armor and started walking away as the sound of sirens filled his ears. _'This is only the beginning.'_

* * *

_ Soon after the loss of his father, the young man turned to a rather self-destructive life-style. He was not above using the powers of the Guyver to gain information on Chronos or more specifically, Sin. Yes the boy had a rather large wish to see that man's head on a pike, after what he did to his father. _

_ A few years later, when the boy was seventeen, he realized that his financial resources had reached their limit, and he was broke. The teen was in the city of Tokyo when this occurred and he turned down an even darker path to continue his search for Sin and Chronos…_

* * *

_Rosenberg Investment Trust _

_Tokyo, Japan_

_2009 _

With the last of the guards unconscious on the floor, a lone figure walked through the bank toward the back of the vault. The figure moved into the vault with relative ease, cutting through it with a heat-beam and then proceeded to collect stack of yen and other valuables from safety boxes. Suddenly an alarm sounded and the figure heard more guards on the way. _'I should've guessed this would've happened, but nothing I can't handle…anything to bring down those bastards.' _The figure finished packing up his loot, and then focused and created a small localized gravitational anomaly, which created a hole in the back wall of the vault, allowing for a quick escape.

As the figure made his escape through the streets of Tokyo, a blinding light was suddenly given off. From that light emerged 17-year-old Elijah Vargas, still holding a few knapsacks of money that he had _acquired _at the bank, and he then proceeded to where he had parked his vehicle. _'That wasn't too bad, but way too close. Hopefully this money will be enough until I turn 18 and inherit whatever Dad had left back in Brazil.' _The teen's thoughts were interrupted when a police officer tapped him on the solider.

"Hey kid, don't you have school in the morning, what are you still doing out here?" The officer asked Eli, who was still kneeling down adjusting his luggage, before glancing up at the officer.

"Just running some errands for my parents, sir, that's all." Eli went back to adjusting the contents of his bag, before he opened the trunk to his Nissan Skyline Coupe, and tossing it in. The officer eyed him cautiously.

"Mind if I take a look in there, son?" Eli turned around and faced the officer, before rising to his full height. At 6" 2', Eli had a good seven inches on the officer, but the officer didn't back down. "If you're trying to intimidate me, son, it won't work. I've done this for twenty-five years, and have faced a lot scarier things than you, kid." Eli just rolled his eyes, before moving to get into his car. The cop grabbed him by the arm.

"I really wish you wouldn't grab me."

"I still want to know what's in your bag." The officer moved to the back of the car, and Eli just sighed, before popping the trunk once again. "Thank you." Eli moved next to the officer.

"Like I said, just groceries, see?" Eli opened up a bag and it contained various food items. Seeming satisfied the officer moved away from Eli's car and nodded.

"Alright get on home then, it's a school night." The teen nodded, before getting into the Skyline and driving away. _'Oh to be young again.' _The officer thought, before returning to his patrol car.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_Minato, Tokyo, Japan_

_20 minutes later_

As Eli rolled up to his apartment, he parked his car and noticed that the office lights were dimmed. _'Huh, the landlady must be sleeping finally.' _Eli moved to unpack his car and then walked into his four-bedroom apartment. _'For 1.8 million yen, this place isn't too bad.' _Eli plopped down onto the couch and flipped on the TV, and saw that a special broadcast was in progress.

"If you are just joining us, we have just received word that the Rosenberg Trust building was just robbed hours ago. For more we go live on the scene with our field reporter Tetsu Segawa. Can you tell us anything more, Tetsu?" The reporter in the studio asked. The camera then cut to a rather portly fellow with a scrubby chin beard in a suit.

"Thank you, new reports are coming in that the assailant used a laser-beam cutting technology to open the vault. Police are still baffled at how this technology fell into the hands of any criminal, as it is still relatively new even in our own military. Regardless, police are saying this was most likely a team operati-" Eli turned off the TV and went out onto his balcony. _'They haven't gotten a clue that it was me. I know this is wrong, but it's for the mission.' _With that, Eli went into the apartment and shut the sliding door before calling it a night.

* * *

_So there were a few more dark times in this young man's life, but eventually he came back onto the path that he was meant to follow. After earning enough money, he moved further into the city and picked up another smaller one-tenant apartment near a college. He needed to keep up the disguise of a college student while he secretly worked in the shadows to find Chronos. _

_ As the years went on, Chronos' influence in Japan seemed to all but disappear, but the man would here about them every once in a while, but it was always a dead end. One certain rumor had the man heading to Arizona in the United States, and what he found was even more astonishing than anything before, and revealed much more about the history of the Guyver than anything ever had, but I am getting ahead of myself, that story is for another time. The man is now in his twenties and living a peaceful life in Tokyo, still in his one-person apartment, always watching. Always protecting. Now you may ask how I know the history of this individual, and more importantly who I am. I guess the best way to answer both of those is by simply saying it. _

_ My name is Elijah Vargas, and I am the sole-possessor of the Guyver unit. I have been with the unit for a decade now, and I dare say I haven't even mastered all its features yet. As for those bastards at Chronos, I still am searching for them, but until the day comes when I find them, I simply will wait and watch. Now that you know who I am, I will dive into yet another story, this one much more complex. _

_ It all started with that day, that well, I guess no one would believe me when I said it, but if you have enough faith in me, and believe everything else I've said…well then it started with the day a woman fell out of the sky and landed on top of me…_

* * *

_Shin District, Tokyo, Japan_

_April 2012_

It was mid-April and the cherry blossoms were flowering. Many people were bustling through the streets of the city, but one man stood away, and outset from the crowd. Elijah Vargas was watching carefully from a distance, as he stared directly at a shadowy man in a suit. _'If this man is an inspector for Chronos, then I finally may have the break I need, and I can bring the bastards down, just got to make sure no one gets in my why when I bio-boost.' _Elijah moved to follow the man and was soon descending stairs into the train system.

_'Now where did he go?' _Elijah scanned the crowd, but couldn't seem to find his target. Cursing his luck, Elijah moved over to walk down a flight of stairs when suddenly a breeze filled his ears.

"Excuse me, one-side, coming through!" A woman's voice yelled in Elijah's direction before a small body crashed into the man. Both toppled over, the woman landing on top of Elijah. _'God, what the hell was that?' _Looking up Elijah saw just what it was. It was actually a woman, and an attractive woman at that. She was blonde, with hair that flowed down just above her shoulders, and a blue-tie in one of her front bangs. She was clothed in a red mini-dress that went down only to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing a golden belt that cover most of her abdomen, and on top of her she was also wearing a white-short-sleeved jacked with two breast-pockets, and thigh-high black boots.

"I am so sorry, Miss, I should have heeded your warning and moved," Elijah politely told the woman who was still atop him. The woman looked at him and quirked her head to the side, before she frowned, and swatted Elijah on the arm.

"I would like to think you are, buddy. Now why are you still on the ground, I mean that can't be sanitary!" The girl said matter-of-factly to the man below her. Elijah looked at her seriously, before giving his dry reply.

"Because it would be rude of me to forcibly remove you from myself, but I would appreciate if you did, people are beginning to stare at us." The girl blushed lightly at that, but then got up and offered a hand to Elijah, who grabbed it, and was surprised at how much strength the girl really had.

"Well, I guess if you really want to make it up to me, you can help me find my Ashikabi, sir," the girl requested of Elijah. The man looked at her oddly for a second, before giving in.

"Very well, if it means my debt is repaid then I will gladly assist you in your endeavor," Elijah replied curtly, "where do we begin?" The girl looked thoughtful for a few moments, before snapping her fingers. She stuck out her hand to Elijah, and waited.

"My name is Kuruse, and I thank you for your help!" The girl's gusto caught Elijah off guard, but he quickly recovered, and he shook her hand

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my name is Elijah Vargas, and I am simply repaying a debt, but as I said where should we begin?" The girl then grabbed Elijah's hand, and began dragging him up the stairs.

"Come with me, we need to start searching the city!"

"Wait the city!?" Elijah shuttered at the thought about spending an entire day looking in Tokyo for her Ashikabi. _'What on earth is an Ashikabi anyway? I need to be on guard at all times for Chronos' return and yet here I am helping this girl that fell in my lap look for her friend. Am I going soft?' _The man was drug from his thoughts as Kuruse went into a run. The hunt was on.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"Wow I am beat!" Kuruse exasperatedly exclaimed, before plopping down on a bench in the park. Elijah strolled over and sat down next to her, still keeping a bit of distance between the two of them.

"So who exactly is this Ashikabi fellow that we have been looking for? Is he a brother or something?" Kuruse looked over at the man with a quirked brow, before turning to face him fully.

"No silly, an Ashikabi is what we Sekirei call our destined soul mates. I have looked all over for mine, because I want to get stronger and fight beside my Ashikabi and win the tournament!" Elijah now just looked more confused.

"Care to elaborate? What tournament?" The girl just shook her head at the Guyver.

"No spoilers, only Ashikabi and Sekirei are supposed to know about it. Oops." Kuruse seemed to have realized her mistake. "I guess I've already said too much about it, but still thank you very much for all your help today Mr. Vargas!" Elijah allowed himself to chuckle very slightly at this girl.

"Think nothing of it, Miss Kuruse, and please call me Elijah, if I hear Mr. Vargas I think to look for…my…father…" Elijah dropped off, and Kuruse seemed to pick up on it.

"Are you alright, Elijah?" The man simply nodded before suddenly getting up.

"I think it's time I returned home, I wish you luck in finding your Ashikabi, and it was lovely meeting you, good night." With that Elijah turned to leave, and Kuruse remained on the bench. Elijah started to walk away, and soon was well out of the park and on his way home. _'Dad…'_

* * *

_In the park – With Kuruse_

As Kuruse sat on the bench, she pondered her next move. _'I wonder what set that man so out of place, was it something I said? Either way he was nice, and I hope I see him again!' _Suddenly a rustling in the forest line, and Kuruse looked up. Two women began to approach her, and they didn't look very pleased. _'Not these two again!' _Kuruse thought, before she got up to leave. A bolt of lightning shot in front of her, and thought otherwise. Kuruse turned to face her attackers.

"What do you two want? Come to 'recruit' me again?" The two women before her were twins, both wearing very revealing outfits. The only real difference in the two was breast-size, but Kuruse didn't seem to care.

"You hear that Hikari, she thinks we are here to recruit her, no it's nothing like that at all!" one said in a mocking tone. The other one – Hikari – laughed at her sister's joke.

"Hibiki is right, little girl, just come along nicely and we won't hurt you." Kuruse stood her ground and looked at the twins defiantly.

"There's no way in hell, I'd go with either of you two, I've heard the rumors that your Ashikabi is trying to build his group by forcefully taking innocent Sekirei, but not me, you'll have to fight for me."

"So be it then!" Hikari shouted before she and her sister grasped hands and shot of another bout of lightning at the blonde. Kuruse dodged and revealed her powers. She gestured and five tridents appeared and then shot off at great velocity towards the twins. Sadly, lightning was faster and shot all five of the projectiles and reduced them to metal dust. The twins then fired another bolt and it directly hit Kuruse.

"Kyyaa! Help me someone!" Kuruse shouted out, before she racked her brain for anyone that would hear her. "_Elijah!_ _Help me!" _Hoping that her message would be heard, the girl shivered as the twins moved closer to her, preparing to finish the job…

* * *

_With Elijah _

As he was walking back to his car, a scream suddenly filled Elijah's ears.

"_Elijah! Help me!" _was all that he heard. _'Was that Kuruse? She sounds really scared, and in trouble! Hang on, I'm on my way!_' Elijah then hopped into his car, and floored it back into the park. _'Not really meant for off-roading, but hell I can afford the work!' _Flying across the grounds toward where he left Kuruse, Elijah raced faster and faster.

As figures came into view, Elijah could see two unknown women standing over Kuruse's downed form. Elijah hopped out of his car and ran toward the two women, and got in between them and Kuruse.

"Who the hell are you two, and what are you doing to her?" Elijah barked at the twins. They actually shrunk back from his voice, but then came back for a fight.

"We are Hikari and Hibiki, and we are here to bring this one back to our Ashikabi, so she can be added to our group!" Elijah frowned, not liking the sound of that at all, but then his eyes widened when they said Ashikabi.

"So you know this Ashikabi person? Are you what Kuruse called 'Sekirei'? In a tournament?" Elijah rattled off questions, this time making the twins' eyes widen in surprise at the knowledge he had of them. Hibiki spoke first.

"I don't know how a pathetic human like you knows all of this, probably because this little brat told you, but now we need to deal with you, so you don't go blabbing it all over town." Electricity began circulating around their fists as Elijah took a fighting stance against them.

"I really wouldn't mess with me, if you have any sense at all, girls." The twins just looked at him and laughed, before firing off a bolt. Elijah jumped down over Kuruse to protect her, and the blonde let out a shriek of both fright and surprise. When the smell of ozone faded, Elijah got up and glowered at the twin Sekirei. "Okay, I was willing to try and talk this out, but some people only speak force. _Vindico!" _A brilliant light erupted from behind Elijah as a steel-blue armor that for the better part of a decade, had been with him, enveloped him, making him more powerful. "Now then, who's first?"

"H-H-Hikari, you can take this one!" Hibiki stuttered, before her sister rolled her eyes, and then fired off a bolt of lightning. It struck the Guyver dead-on, but when the smoke cleared, he was still standing, with not a single scratch on him.

"What on earth is this guy?" Hikari asked herself, before she fired more lightning at him, but to the same effect. The Guyver's eyes glowed red, before Elijah spoke.

"Okay, my turn." Suddenly the two orbs on his faceplate began to oscillate at a very high rate, and he started pelting the twins with sound waves. The two thunder Sekirei cried out in pain, as Elijah neared their biotic-frequency, but he stopped short of it. As the noise ceased, Kuruse removed her hands from her ears, and Hikari and Hibiki got up from where they had fallen.

"This isn't over you bastard, we'll be back!" With that the two twins ran off, back to the woods, hopefully for good. Elijah let out a long sigh, before he let the armor unequip itself and it traveled back into its sub-dimensional storage. Kuruse took a long hard look at Elijah, before she fell over.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" she said accusingly to the Guyver, who just gave her a deadpanned look.

"You're one to talk, Kuruse, I just risked my cover to save you, so I think you owe _me_ an explanation, but not here, back at my apartment, we can get cleaned up there." The blonde Sekirei nodded, before the two moved to go to Elijah's car and back to his apartment.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_An hour later_

After an almost silent hour drive in the car, Elijah finally pulled up to one of his apartments. Kuruse's eyes widened at the sight of his building.

You live here? This place is so big! Which one is yours?" Kuruse asked the man. Elijah looked over to her before simply replying.

"All of them, I bought the building a few years back in case I ever needed a place to lay low for a while, I think this will serve our purpose for the time being. Come on, we should get inside." Kuruse followed Elijah in as he unlocked the building's doors and then entered into the first floor apartment. The two sat down across from one another in opposite chairs and began discussing their tales.

After about half-an-hour, Elijah seemed to grasp the situation. "So you're telling me, that this MBI is responsible for all of this, and that your Ashikabi is a husband to you?"

"Not quite a husband, but close, it's someone we Sekirei are born to find. He or she is someone precious that I may or may not have already met. They are my perfect match, and it is my job to guide them to the ascension." _'What on earth is the ascension?' _Elijah thought to himself, but figured it didn't mean much, and he returned his gaze back to Kuruse. He noticed that she was giving him an odd look, with that slight blush upon her face again.

"Uhm, Kuruse, are you alright? Do you need some water or something?" Elijah tried, but Kuruse shook her head suddenly, and then looked down at her lap.

"No I'm fine Elijah, but thank you. I do however, feel very hot…" she trailed off, and Elijah picked up on the tone in her voice, but then Kuruse got up and then fell forward right into Elijah's lap.

"Kuruse! Are you alright?" Elijah asked worriedly, however; the girl in his lap looked up at him with a deep blush on her face.

"Oh Elijah, I think I know now, who it is…" Kuruse said vaguely, causing Elijah to become confused again. The girl giggled at his face, before moving closer to it. "I've finally found my Ashikabi…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Elijah began, but then pondered her words. "Wait! You can't possibly mean – " But Kuruse moved in and pressed her lips to his. _'What is going on?!' _Elijah screamed in his head. _'I can't be doing this with this woman, I barely know her!' _His rational, stoic side thought, but that thought was crushed. _'Yet, it feels like they belong there!'_ Elijah's more hidden side screamed out in his mind, and just this once, Elijah agreed with his emotions.

As Elijah began to reciprocate the kiss, a warm golden glow suddenly filled the room, as bright, golden wings burst forth from Kuruse's back. After a few moments, the two pulled away, a deep blush upon Kuruse's face, and a very small one tinting Elijah's.

"Forever and ever…" Kuruse whispered to Elijah, before she fell asleep, and Elijah allowed himself a smile, something that hadn't graced his features in the longest time. _'I don't know what all this is about, or what Sekirei even are, but I think I can take it on, with this woman by my side.' _Elijah then closed his eyes, and simply fell asleep with his Sekirei…

* * *

_Well that is only the beginning of my tale my dear reader, I hope that you will learn something from this, but I am regretful that this story will not be all sunshine. People will die, and hearts will be broken. I just hope that someday, Kuruse can find it in her heart to forgive me for what I had to do. That day, well that day will come in time, but for now please stick with me on this. _

_ The whole Sekirei Plan was a big mess, and when Chronos got involved it really went downhill. I need someone who is outside this all to hear my tale and spread its legacy, so I'm counting on you to keep the legacy of me going. I know that when I come to the end of my tale it will be stormy and things will look bleak…but after the end of every storm, there will be blue skies._

* * *

**Well folks, there it is, after almost 4 months of waiting, "Blue Skies." I guess I should clear a few things up on this. First off, this will be more like a merging of the two universe's but with more Sekirei elements present. Chronos will be more in the shadows like toward the beginning of Guyver, and there never with be an X-Day. Elijah's Guyver unit is essentially Sho's Guyver I in terms of looks, but is slightly taller due to Elijah being 6"2' instead of 5 something like Fukamachi is. **

**Second thing is the first-person blurbs. I will be doing those at the end of each chapter, seeing as how this is more like a memoir-story from Elijah's POV, so be on the watch for the hints I drop every now and then like I did.**

**Finally, and I can't stress this enough. Leave me some feed-back please! I'm not doing this just for me, I put my stuff out here for you guys who are kind enough to read my material. Drake202 and I have put nearly 4 months of labor an ideas into this story, and this may only be the beginning, but I want to know how you liked it, or if you want to change anything. Once we get into this, I plan on making it very AU, so suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged. Please R&R, thank you and have a pleasant rest of your day.**

**~PsychoInnovations**


	2. First Strike at Midnight

**Hello there once again my faithful viewers! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue of Blue Skies, because here I am with another chapter. This chapter is an extension of the prologue, because like the manga, there are 3 prologue chapters, so that is what I will attempt to do as well, although they may be more or less shorter than a normal chapter. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support Towards Blue Skies! Enjoy! Also changed the name of the story.**

* * *

_Last time on Towards Blue Skies_

_As Elijah began to reciprocate the kiss, a warm golden glow suddenly filled the room, as bright, golden wings burst forth from Kuruse's back. After a few moments, the two pulled away, a deep blush upon Kuruse's face, and a very small one tinting Elijah's. _

_ "Forever and ever…" Kuruse whispered to Elijah, before she fell asleep, and Elijah allowed himself a smile, something that hadn't graced his features in the longest time. 'I don't know what all this is about, or what Sekirei even are, but I think I can take it on, with this woman by my side.' Elijah then closed his eyes, and simply fell asleep with his Sekirei…_

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place _

_The following morning _

As the blonde stirred in her sleep, the man who had fallen asleep with her awoke with a start. Elijah quickly gathered his bearings and deduced he was still in fact in his home, and hadn't been abducted or something crazy like that. _'What on earth happened last night? I remember saving Kuruse, but then the rest was a flash…'_ Images suddenly flooded his memory as he recalled how he and she had kissed the previous night, and those beautiful golden wings had emerged. _'I wonder just what I have gotten myself into this time around,' _Elijah thought to himself, _'but no matter what, I cannot let this girl cause me to lose sight of the mission.' _ Kuruse began to stir and soon she too awoke from her slumber.

"Ah good morning Elijah," Kuruse exclaimed when she realized who she was resting up against, "did you sleep well?"

"For the first time in the longest time, yes I did sleep very well. I know that our…bonding last night was rather sudden, but would you mind going over it in more detail now that we are partners?" Elijah gauged the girl's reaction, and noticed that she was thinking very hard about something. Suddenly his phone started going off, and Elijah reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

A man with white, spiked hair appeared on the screen of his phone and had a rather large grin on his face. The man was wearing a lab coat/duster and was sitting in an office. Elijah arched an eyebrow at the stranger, before the man with white hair began speaking.

"Congratulations! You have been chosen to be to be the partner of this Sekirei!" Elijah just continued to stare at the phone, which unnerved the man, but he continued. "As such, let me formally welcome you to the game!" The Guyver looked at the phone, then to Kuruse, and then back at the phone.

"Who exactly are you?" Elijah asked the man on the screen. The phone-man seemed taken aback that the man didn't know who he was.

"You…what kind of greeting is that anyway?" The man on the screen asked the other man. Kuruse piped up at the voice on the phone as it was loud enough for her to hear. The Sekirei scooted over toward her Ashikabi, and peered over his shoulder. "Ah No. 54 Kuruse, how have you been since the release?" Kuruse glared at the man, but none-the-less answered him.

"Ah hello Minaka, I have been doing well, no thanks to you though," the Sekirei replied threateningly, to which Elijah looked between his phone and his Sekirei, but thought to act on it later. The man then returned his attention to the other man that filled his phone's screen.

"So what is it exactly that you want Mr.…Minaka was it? I haven't been given any information regarding any 'game' as you so put it. Would you care to elaborate on that, otherwise I fear you are just wasting my time." Minaka just chuckled at the younger man before speaking.

"Crass as ever, Mr. Vargas, every bit like your father," the CEO began, but Elijah's eyes widened at what the man said, but quickly masked his emotions. Minaka's eyes flashed once in amusement, but he continued. "Yes there is nothing that I do not know, but I digress, the game you are in is formally known as the Sekirei Plan!"

"Sekirei Plan, and how do you know who I am?" Elijah asked warily of the white-haired man on his phone's screen. The other man chuckled once more before looking at the twenty-year-old.

"I know much more than simply your name Mr. Vargas, and as for the Plan, well the rules are rather simple. 108 Sekirei, just like the lovely Kuruse, have been released into the city of Shin Tokyo. The Sekirei will fight and fight and fight, until there is only one left, and the Ashikabi of that Sekirei will be given permission to ascend." _'There's that ascension again, I wonder what kind of a role that plays.' _Elijah had noticed the man on the other end had stopped speaking, in what seemed to let him ask any questions.

"I have heard this term, ascension, a lot recently. What do you mean by that? Why can only one Sekirei and Ashikabi 'ascend' together? I am under the impression that it is does not go against the rules of the game to have more than one Sekirei in our possession, is this true?" The CEO looked rather impressed at about how serious the man was taking this.

"My, someone certainly wants the edge don't they? To answer your questions, first off, I cannot divulge the ascension to anyone now, but in later stages we shall see. You are correct in your assumption that you may wing as many Sekirei as you can get your hands on, as you saw yesterday with Hikari and Hibiki, the Thunder Twins. I hope that satisfies you for now, Mr. Vargas, because I must be off."

"Wait! I still have more quest-" but the CEO had hung up the phone, "-ions. Dammit, just what have I gotten myself into? Kuruse, can you shed any more light on what Minaka just told me?" Elijah's Sekirei looked over to him rather darkly and sighed.

"There isn't a lot more that I can tell you. Other than don't spill the secret about the Plan otherwise MBI will be on our butts faster than you can stick a shake to them." Elijah cocked a brow at her misuse of the idiom, but thought nothing of it as he contemplated his next move.

"Alright, well I guess what we can do for now is to stay here for a few days and then plan to move out through the city and potentially find more partners for this game." That sentence set Kuruse on edge as she looked over to her Ashikabi, who was going through potential battle plans in his head, no doubt. _'Why does he need more Sekirei, he and I can win this thing no problem!' _Elijah looked over toward Kuruse and she saw him staring at her.

"Uh…do I have something on my face?" Kuruse asked her Ashikabi. Elijah blinked before looking a different direction; the Sekirei cocked her head at him, but thought nothing of it.

"No nothing at all, but let's figure the rest of our plan out. If we want to win this thing we need to gather more Sekirei and as Minaka told us, we aren't limited by the number of Sekirei we can have, but there are only 108. What we need to do, Kuruse, is get out there and find more Sekirei to gather, but perhaps we should also try and find a new place to live, because this building may be mine, but should MBI become really privy to its location then we'll be forced to move either way. I suggest we go into the city and maybe try and find a place to settle down in."

Kuruse motioned to get up from her seat next to Elijah and her Ashikabi followed her. As the two left the building they got into Elijah's car and headed further into the city to hopefully find a new base of operations and place to live.

* * *

_Inner Shin Tokyo_

_An hour later_

The two partners spent the better part of the next few hours looking for potential Sekirei, but their search bared no fruit. The blonde Sekirei was simply content with being with her Ashikabi, but Elijah was a whole different matter.

While the two had been looking for Sekirei, Elijah had secretly been scanning the entire city, looking for some kind of Chronos influence in this whole 'Sekirei Plan,' but he couldn't find a single trace that they had even touched the city. _'I know that they are here somewhere in Japan, but I guess they still haven't shown their ugly mugs…' _Elijah suddenly bumped into his partner, noticing she had stopped and was fixated on something in the distance.

"Ashikabi…there are three Sekirei fighting not too far from here," Kuruse distantly muttered to Elijah, who noticed how transfixed she was on her sudden goal. "Would you like to intercept them?" Kuruse turned around and looked Elijah in the eyes.

"Yes, perhaps it would be wise to see what is going on, and perhaps we might also find more answers to our questions. Come on Kuruse we don't have time to spare!" Kuruse took off running in the direction of the battle, with Elijah hot on her heels.

* * *

_Battle site _

_Ten minutes later_

After running for a good bit, the Ashikabi and Sekirei came upon the fight that Kuruse had first sensed back in the city. As the two approached the fight, Elijah saw that there were three Sekirei that were also joined by a man. As the Guyver took a closer look, he saw that two of the Sekirei were Hibiki and Hikari, the two that had attacked Kuruse the day before. _'So it's those two again, and that must be their Ashikabi.'_ Elijah looked over to his Sekirei.

"Kuruse we need to stop them, it looks like they're trying to wing another defenseless Sekirei. Come on let's move." Elijah sprinted toward the ongoing battle, which his Sekirei stayed behind. _'Let her get winged for all I care…Elijah is my Ashikabi!' _With that she bolted after him.

The Thunder Twins had the other Sekirei pinned in a corner with their Ashikabi egging them on to capture the unwinged one. The unnamed Ashikabi turned around as the sound of footsteps entered his ears. The newcomers were a rather tall man with slicked back hair and a much shorter blonde woman who stood next to him in a fighting stance.

"Oh what do you want kid?" The gruff-looking Ashikabi asked Elijah. The other man looked around in mock-pretend to see who the unknown man had called 'kid', but then answered him.

"We're here to stop you from trying to forcefully wing yet another Sekirei, because last time that occurred, yours didn't fare to well." The Ashikabi looked at Elijah in confusion before he remembered what Hikari had told him about a man that had interfered with yesterday's exploits.

"That was you, you bastard? You sure gave my girls enough trouble as it is, but this this time you won't be able to interfere. If you want to try and stop us, I'd be more than happy to tell my girls to end your little tramp's life now. Hikari, Hibiki, finish this fool then claim our prize!" The two Sekirei turned around to face their new opponent, but then shrank back when they realized who it was.

"Seo we can't fight _them_! They kicked our asses yesterday, and that Ashikabi isn't normal...h-he's a monster!" Elijah just chuckled.

"You call me a monster, and yet you're all but forcing this young woman into your group? Please spare me and just fight Kuruse, I promise I won't interfere." Elijah then turned his attention to the other Ashikabi, Seo. "If Kuruse wins, then we get to decided what to do with…uh…what's your name?" Elijah looked over at the still-unidentified Sekirei.

"Ah I am No. 88, Musubi!" The young Sekirei was dressed in a shrine maiden outfit, save that it had a very short skirt, and did little to conceal her rather impressive bust. Elijah turned back to Seo.

"Then I get to decide what happens with Musubi, but if you win, then do what you wish." Elijah's proposal seemed to satisfy Seo, who nodded to the terms, before he turned to Hikari and Hibiki.

"Alright girls, you heard the man, beat his little tramp and No.88 is all ours!" The Thunder Twins looked at one another, and then walked over to Seo. Hikari and Seo both leaned in and they kissed. Elijah remembered what had happened with Kuruse and himself the night before and got a very bad feeling. _'Oh this can't be good, especially if he has two of them!' _Elijah unconsciously moved in front of Kuruse and took a protective stance. Kuruse noticed this and began to wonder. _'What is he doing? Does he want to get killed, yeah he can transform into that armor guy, but he can't do that in front of their Ashikabi or No. 88.' _

"Eli, get behind me," Kuruse ordered silently. Elijah turned his head and looked her in the eye.

"Kuruse I can protect you, I mean if they unleash an attack after he kisses them, which I think means they get more power…well anyway if they do, you'll get hurt."

"But at what cost, you said so yourself we need to keep the armor a secret, and showing a potential enemy is not a good idea at all, at least not this early on!" Elijah pondered that, before slowly nodding and resuming his place behind his Sekirei. As the two looked back at the enemy Ashikabi and his Sekirei, a large, luminous pair of amethyst wings erupted from Hikari's back. Seo then moved to kiss Hibiki who, unlike her sister, was blushing at the impending contact from her Ashikabi. Seo and Hibiki kissed, and an equally large pair of celeste colored wings emerged from her upper back.

"What did he do to you?" Kuruse asked the twins, who laughed at her naïvety. "And who the hell are you calling a tramp?"

"Stupid girl, when an Ashikabi kisses his or her Sekirei, it puts them on a level that none can match!" Hikari mocked the blonde. Elijah started backing away as he saw Kuruse clench her fists, knowing full well that a battle was about to begin. The twins grasped their hands together, and electricity cackled down their arms. The sky began to darken and the booms of thunder could be heard in the distance. "By the thunderstorm of our pact!" Hikari began.

"Our Ashikabi's perils will be destroyed!" Hibiki finished, before a ginormous bolt of lightning lanced down from the sky and struck near Kuruse, which caused the blonde Sekirei to go soaring and land in a heap a dozen yards away. The twins began chuckling to themselves. "Too easy…"

"Looks like you'll be coming with me then No. 88," Seo told the brown-haired Sekirei, who looked over to Elijah. Elijah was still looking at where the bolt had stuck the ground, and the pavement was broken in rather large chunks. The man ran over to Kuruse and tried to get her attention.

"Kuruse are you alright? Get up and finish this bastard's Sekirei before I do!" Elijah looked back at the Thunder Twins, who shrunk under his gaze. Suddenly Elijah felt a grip on his shirt.

"No this is my fight, and I won't lose!" Kuruse slowly got up with Elijah's help and then looked toward her opponents. "Don't think for a second that you can beat me that easily. Now then, how about you take a taste of my power?" Kuruse threw her hand up in the air, and a long-handled spear appeared from thin air. The spear was almost as tall as Kuruse herself, and was comprised of a wooden pole, a bronze ornate piece that connected the spearhead to the pole, and then the head was a simple long, thin blade with a crescent moon blade facing toward the point at the intersection of the blade and the bronze connector. She then ran at the Thunder Twins.

Hikari initially dodged, but Hibiki wasn't so lucky. Kuruse attack her with the blunt end of the pole, and knocked her away. The spear-user then charged after Hikari and leaped into the air. Hikari turned to see a blur flying toward her, and she managed to jump out of the way as Kuruse's spear lodged into the ground and the impact caused a crater to form. Hibiki ran toward Kuruse, and unleashed a volley of lightning bolts, causing the blonde to go on the defensive.

Hikari took advantage of her sister's distraction, and released a multitude of lightning upon Kuruse. With attacks coming from both sides, Kuruse moved behind a large boulder that was near her and took cover. _'Dammit, if this keeps up I'll really be screwed!' _On the sidelines, both Ashikabi were watching the battle between their Sekirei.

"It looks like that little spitfire of yours might just beat my girls after all," Seo said sideways to Elijah, who just let out a grunt. "You're new to this aren't you?" Seo looked over to the other man who was now looking at him. "Well, let me explain a few things to you then. This won't be the last battle you'll ever be in, as I'm sure you've heard from the old man that there are 108 of this pretty birdies running about, just waiting to be captured. As I'm sure you saw, Sekirei can gain a big power boost when they and their Ashikabi exchange a kiss. Other than that, MBI should've filled you in on the important stuff, and the only other advice I got kid: _don't die_." Elijah pondered the man's words before watching Kuruse once more.

Kuruse had moved from behind her cover and was now on the offensive. She threw the spear at Hikari, but it missed. The twin looked at her and chuckled, before noticing the blonde forming another spear in her hands. She tossed it into the air, where it multiplied into dozens of similar spears, before they all rained down toward Hikari. Hibiki ran and pushed her sister out of the way, but the spears managed to graze Hibiki, causing many cuts to appear on her body. Kuruse suddenly blinked out of sight, and then multiple cuts appeared on Hikari as well, and the two twins struggled to get up.

Kuruse flashed into sight next to Elijah, which startled him slightly, but more-so Seo. She looked up at Elijah and began to move close to him. Knowing full well what she intended, Elijah moved in and the two kissed passionately. As Kuruse pulled away she announced her attack.

"Spear of my contract! Strike down the woes of my Ashikabi!" Kuruse unleashed a large amount of energy, before a new spear formed above her. A long golden spear with an ornate trident head atop of it appeared. In the head of the spear was a diamond-shaped emerald that glowed mysteriously. "Gungnir!" The spear fell into her hands and was cackling with energy. _'Gungnir? Isn't that the spear used by Odin in Norse mythology?' _Elijah thought to himself, _'Perhaps her attack is the ability to use more powerful spears, I wonder if she can multiply them like she did with her normal ones.' _

Kuruse twirled the spear above her head and struck the ground. A fissure formed and shot straight toward the twins. The sister Sekirei began panicking before a giant gush of energy ruptured from the fissure and sent the twins flying. Gasping at the display of the Sekirei's power, Seo ran over to where Hikari and Hibiki had landed to see if they were alright. Kuruse, still heaving from the sudden influx in power, started walking over to where the twins and their Ashikabi were. She lifted up Gungnir and prepared to deliver a finishing blow, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Elijah behind her, and he shook his head.

"That's enough Kuruse, let's get No. 88 and leave here." The blonde Sekirei simply nodded her head and followed her Ashikabi away from the downed twins, and over toward the location of Musubi. "Musubi was it? Come with Kuruse and me, we need to talk." Musubi looked at the man quizzically, but followed none-the-less.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_Later that night_

As the two Sekirei followed Elijah into the building, Musubi was fawning over every sight that was presented to her. Kuruse simply rolled her eyes at the immature behavior of her fellow Sekirei. _'Why do we need to bring her here anyway? Why can't Elijah be content with just one Sekirei?'_ Kuruse looked over at Elijah, a slight blush tinting her features. _'After all he did save me from that horrible man, but why can't he see that the bonding is so much more than partners in some stupid game made up by the bastard Minaka?' _Kuruse sighed, which caused Elijah to turn around look at her questioningly. The blonde fumbled a bit, but just sent him a smile. He smiled slightly and turned back around to finish unlocking the door to the apartment.

"Wow you live here?" Musubi asked delightedly and Elijah nodded. Kuruse wandered over to the couch and plopped down and Elijah took a place next to her. Musubi sat down on the floor in front of the partners and looked up at them eagerly. "So when does Elijah become my Ashikabi?" The sudden statement caught the other two off guard. Kuruse nearly fell from her place, why Elijah just coughed awkwardly.

"Musubi why would you ask such a thing; how do you know that Elijah is meant to be your destined one?" Kuruse asked the younger Sekirei. Musubi pondered this for a moment, and then grinned like a child.

"Because he saved Musubi from the evil man! And when Musubi is near Eli, she gets this hot feeling right here!" To amplify her statement, the Sekirei puffed out her massive chest, causing Kuruse to growl in annoyance, but it seemed lost on Elijah. "I just know that Elijah is my Ashikabi!"

"Listen Musubi, I'm flattered that you think so, but we haven't really known each other all that much, and shouldn't we go at least look for someone else to be your Ashikabi?" Elijah tried to reason with the Sekirei, but Musubi wouldn't back down.

"But Elijah, how can you deny the love between two people? When something like that is there, then both should feel it, and embrace it!" Musubi yelled loudly toward the man, who was taken aback by the sheer passion in her voice. Suddenly, Elijah's phone to go off, and he answered it.

"Hello?" The man asked into the receiver. There was a moment's pause before a voice on the other end responded.

"Vargas, scouts have been sighted within a few miles of Moto Abazu and I have confirmation that there is indeed a base located off the coast, I will send you the coördinates, good luck." The phone clicked, ending the call. Elijah tensed up at the information he had just received. Kuruse and Musubi both looked toward the man, and then toward one another.

"Eli, is everything alright?" Kuruse asked him, calling him by his nickname for the first time since they met. Musubi got up from her place on the floor and moved next to Elijah on the couch, causing the man to look at her.

"Who was that on the phone? What did they mean scouts?" Musubi asked Elijah innocently. The Guyver looked at the brown-haired Sekirei and then toward his Sekirei.

"There is an organization that has been after me for a long time now, and it seems that they've found me here in Japan. I planned on taking care of them myself when I first got to the city, but then you two fell into my lap." Kuruse looked down at that statement, feeling guilty about being in Elijah's life. "However," Elijah put a hand on Kuruse, "I am glad that I met you and Musubi, and I promise to help you both in this game that Minaka has unveiled."

"But Eli, what about this organization, you don't think they'll just wait until we're done with the Plan do you?" Kuruse asked her Ashikabi, and he shook his head.

"I don't think they will, but for now don't worry about them, just focus on the Plan, and our next move, which brings us to you, Musubi." The Sekirei perked at the mention of her name and then she looked at Elijah dutifully.

"What do you need me to do, Ashikabi?" Musubi said enthusiastically. Elijah sighed at her use of the bonded terminology, but proceeded anyway.

"I need you to stay here with us for a while, and perhaps we can help you find your Ashikabi, but for now just stay with us, we'll keep you safe." Kuruse eyed the other Sekirei and rolled her eyes. _''We'll keep you safe', jeez why doesn't he just wing her already if he's so adamant about her staying here!' _Elijah noticed Kuruse making a rather angry glare at Musubi, and quirked a brow at her. Kuruse caught sight of her Ashikabi's gaze, and shrunk down.

"I can do that, Eli!" Musubi mock saluted her new 'land-lord', and then got up from the couch and took her place back on the floor. Elijah just shook his head, and got up as well, causing both Sekirei to eye him.

"Well I think we should turn in for the night, tomorrow we need to help Musubi look for her Ashikabi, and that means playing nice Kuruse," the Ashikabi told his Sekirei, but she just blushed in indignation, but moved over next to Elijah.

"Well I suppose you're right Eli, but Musubi can take my room for tonight," Kuruse told her Ashikabi, who looked at her, puzzled. "I can sleep in your bed tonight." Elijah actually stiffened a bit at that statement, but shook it off.

"That will work for tonight, but let's go to bed." The two Sekirei nodded in agreement, before departing to their separate rooms.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Hey Eli, are you still awake?" Kuruse asked her Ashikabi as she lay next to him in their bed. He groaned a bit before rolling over to look at her.

"I am now, what's on your mind Kuruse? Is there something troubling you?" Elijah asked his Sekirei with concern growing in his voice, but when he saw her smile slightly that put him at ease. _'What is it with me all of a sudden? I can't let this girl stop me from my mission, but she needs me to help her with her plan as well…' _

"It's nothing serious, but it's just…" she trailed off before looking down at the bed and then fiddled with her hair. _'How do I tell him that I want him to be the only one in my life, damn that man! I never knew the bond would have these feelings with them!' _"I just think that we don't need Musubi, that you and I can tackle the plan on our own."

"But we need all the help we can get, Kuruse, and Musubi seems like she'd be a great addition to our cause," Elijah countered, but Kuruse shook her head diligently.

"Listen Eli, when we Sekirei bond to our Ashikabi, it's for life, for better or worse, what you call marriage. I know that we've been forced into this rather quickly, but like it or not we're stuck together. My duty as a Sekirei is to protect my Ashikabi with my life, and that bond means love. I know that I don't feel anything like that yet, but I know that I would die for my Ashikabi, and that my Ashikabi would do the same for me."

"Kuruse, what you are saying is a lot for me to process, but I think that you are right. Like it or not, we are together in this, and I'm glad I have you by my side for the Plan. Especially after today's display, you are quite the power house." Kuruse blushed at the compliment, but Elijah continued. "I see now why you wouldn't want me winging Musubi, but what I want you to know is that by winging you, that made you family. Family is one of the most important things to me above all else, and you are the only family that I have in this world, Kuruse."

"What do you mean, Elijah? What about your parents?" A pained look crossed Elijah's face, before he began to explain.

"A few years ago, an organization named Chronos, the same one I was talking about earlier, came after my father and I, and you can bet what they were after. We fought off a large battalion of them, but then one that outclassed the others by a thousand-fold showed up and defeated me like it was nothing. He then took my father away from me and I hadn't heard from Chronos since, at least until a few hours ago. My contact told me that they were on the move, and that they know we are here." Kuruse's eyes widened in shock, and then she spoke.

"Then why are we still here? We need to get Musubi and get out of here, Eli!" Kuruse was in full panic mode, but Elijah put a hand on her.

"I can handle them if they ever try and come near us, Kuruse, so calm down, and try to get back to sleep, okay?" Slowly, Kuruse started to calm, and then after a while, Elijah heard her breathing go steady, indicating she was finally asleep. _'That took way to long, I should have been gone by now.' _With that he got up from the bed, and got dressed. After dressing he walked out into the hallway of the building and then headed for the exit. Once outside Elijah looked around and then grunted when he knew the coast was clear. "_Vindico!" _

The technorganic bio-armor enveloped the man, and soon the glow from its summoning faded. In place of Elijah Vargas, stood the Guyver I. _'Alright, we have some unfinished business you bastards!' _Activating the gravity controller in his waist, Elijah took off into the night.

* * *

_Bedroom – With Kuruse_

_A few minutes earlier_

When Kuruse finally confirmed that Elijah had left the building, she got up from the bed and opened the window. Outside she saw a bright flash of light, and then Elijah emerging from it in his armor. _'What is that man up to now?' _She thought back to what he said about handling the organization himself. _'He wouldn't put himself in that much danger, would he? Well either way I'm going just in case.' _Kuruse opened the window and leaped through it, landing on the roof below, and began tailing her Ashikabi.

* * *

_Tokyo Bay Docks near Urayasa, Japan_

_Thirty minutes later_

As Elijah wandered about the docks, his sensory organs were picking up multiple life signs in the area, mainly inside the units and from the water. _'No air attacks this time? They're getting smarter.' _Elijah mused to himself, before he activated his high-frequency blades. As he did this several Zoanoids burst from the water and from out of the units, and surrounded him. _'So let's see, about sixty Gregole to support the thirty Geefog, and the water guys have twenty each, both Cadan and Golvarun. This should be a good workout.' _Then the first Gregole charged.

Elijah ducked underneath the initial swing, but the monster followed up with a punch to the Guyver's mid-section, which sent Elijah flying. The man activated his head-beam mid-air and did a sweep of the collected Zoanoids, and knocked a few out. A few of the Geefog arched their backs and launched their corrosive quills toward the Guyver. Some managed to hit the armor, but they did little damage as the unit quickly healed Elijah. The Guyver jumped up onto a roof, but some of the Cadans began climbing the side of the building, but Elijah's sensory organs began picking up another life form on the roof with him, but he pressed his attack against the Cadans. As the climbed onto the roof, Elijah activated his sonic oscillators and barraged the creatures with sonic waves, until they were wiped from existence.

From the shadows, the unknown person watched the Guyver battle against the Zoanoids. They gasped when a monster that looked like a big sea turtle shot a freeze-breath at the Guyver, and the bio-boosted man couldn't seem to break free.

_'Damn it had to be a Golvarun…I hate these bastards as much as I hated that guy Dyme.' _ Elijah struggled against the liquid nitrogen that had encased his chest, preventing both the use of his arms and particle-cannon. The Guyver shot some more of the Zoanoids with the head-beam and barraged them with the sonics, but it did little to slow them down. As a Cadan made its way over to the Guyver it hissed.

"You think that you can defy Chronossss forever, Guyver? We have been sssearching for you for yearsss, and now that we have you, we aren't ever letting you go. Not until Dr. Barcas gets a proper chance to dissssect you." Elijah sneered within the confines of the armor, but then he heard a loud crash behind him.

"Get your…tentacles off of my Ashikabi, you freak!" _'Wait Ashikabi? Kuruse!' _Elijah whipped around to face his Sekirei.

"Kuruse, what on earth are you doing here? I told you to go to stay away!" Kuruse rolled her eyes at her Ashikabi.

"You told me no such thing, Eli, and now it looks like it's my turn to say you from these…things." Elijah shook his head.

"You don't understand, these _things_ work for Chronos, and they will not stop until we are both dead, now that you've associated yourself with me, you're in more danger than ever now!" Kuruse in reply looked Elijah in the eye rather defiantly.

"No, you don't understand, I told you before; the bond between Sekirei and Ashikabi is one that can never be broken! I will protect you with my life Elijah, because you are my Ashikabi, and I am your Sekirei!" Suddenly a low, rumbling laugh filled the ears of all. Elijah turned to look behind him, seeing Zoanoids parting as a figure in body armor approached the Guyver.

"Now isn't that a touching scene, the pathetic Guyver and his little bitch. It's been quite some time since our last meeting, the figure said to Elijah. Elijah just stared down the man before he spoke.

"Have we met before? I don't think I can recall you," Elijah responded to the mysterious figure that was standing before him. The man laughed again, before he began to grow. After a few moments the man that stood before Elijah was now a hulking beast of pure muscle covered in a rough, gray hide. His head was in the middle of his chest, with a horn protruding from it. Elijah instantly recognized the figure.

"Now do you recognize me Guyver? It's been far too long, and you are overdue on the beating I owe you for last time." Elijah began shaking violently, and he erupted from the icy imprisonment, and he went to slash at the figure known only as Derzerb. The hulking monster dodged and then sent a sea of flames spewing from his mouth toward the Guyver. The blast sent Elijah flying back and he landed next to Kuruse.

"_Eli!_ Are you alright? Can you hear me? Get up!" Kuruse shouted toward her Ashikabi, as she fell to her knees next to him. When he didn't respond, Derzerb slowly stalked toward the partners, and his eyes glowed red.

"Get out of my way little girl," the beast ordered the Sekirei, but she didn't budge. Kuruse held out her hand, and summoned a spear. She then took a fighting stance before the beast. "Don't make me laugh, girl, you have no chance against me." Kuruse didn't speak as she lashed out with all her might, but the end result was the spear shattering against his hide.

"No way…" Kuruse murmured, before Derzerb caught her off guard, and knocked her away. The Sekirei went flying and then cratered into the side of a nearby building. With the annoyance taken care of, Derzerb marched over to the Guyver and picked him up by the head.

"Now then, I'll be taking your control metal, and will be on my merry way." As he went to grab the metal sphere from Elijah's helmet, a blade appeared from a miraged vortex and sliced at his hand. While doing nothing it caught the Hyper-Zoanoid off guard, enough for the vortex to swallow up the Guyver. "Dammit!" was all Derzerb said, before he ordered more Zoanoids to go look for Elijah.

* * *

_Atop the roof _

_A few moments later_

As the Guyver armor dissolved away from Elijah, a woman stood above him and sighed. This woman was dressed in a simple black bra-like apparel, with a shortened cloak-shawl combination on top of that, along with a wrap-like dress that opened up just above her knees, with a good section of her stomach exposed. She was also wearing knee-high black boots. The woman was a very dark mocha, with midnight black hair. She stood over the Guyver, and tsked.

"All this trouble for one man; he must be the one I need if I am going through this much for him." The woman's words caused Elijah to jolt awake, and then he checked his surroundings. Looking up, he noticed the dark-skinned woman for the first time.

"Who are you?" Elijah asked hostilely as he jumped to his feet, prepared to fight. The woman laughed, and then raised her hands in mock-surrender.

"I mean you no harm, I just saw that you were in danger and I stepped in," the woman said, trying to diffuse the situation. Elijah got out of his stance, but still eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Thank you for saving me, but who are you?" The woman shook her head, before replying.

"I am in your future, is all I can say for now, but I think your other girl requires your immediate attention. Ta-ta Ashikabi, we will meet again soon." The woman then disappeared from sight. _'Who on earth was that?!' _Suddenly, a familiar blonde woman appeared next to Elijah.

"Elijah! You're okay, thank god! Just what in the hell were those things down there?"

"They're called Zoanoids, except for the big gray one, he's a Hyper-Zoanoid, and he will mess you up if you aren't on your guard. For now, though, we just need to retreat and figure out how to hit them, before they find us again."

"It's a little late for that, Guyver!" Derzerb shouted as he landed on the rooftop. Kuruse clutched onto Elijah's arm, both in protection and fear, before Elijah spoke.

"If you really want me, Derzerb, then let her go, and face me," the Guyver spoke nobly, but the Zoanoid laughed at him.

"How stupid do you think I am, Vargas? I saw what your little tramp can do, she is not getting away." Kuruse bristled at the insult, and then retorted.

"The last time someone called me a tramp, they ended up with an energy spear rammed halfway up their ass, so do not test me." Elijah looked at Kuruse in surprise, but then smiled at her bravado.

"She's right, you know, it wasn't pretty." Then Ashikabi looked to Sekirei, and spoke. "Are you sure that your attack can hurt him?" Kuruse nodded, and then Elijah moved in to kiss Kuruse.

"Alright, if you really want to get some from the tramp before you die, then I'll grant you this one last mercy, Guyver." The two pulled away, and then Elijah smirked.

"That last mercy just cost you, bastard." Giant, golden wings erupted from Kuruse's back, and then she began to glow. She turned to face the hulking beast before she announced her attack.

"_Spear of my pact! Strike down the woes of my Ashikabi!" _Kuruse shouted, before she outstretched her hand into the air. _"Gáe Bulg!"_An all red spear, with a red vine grip going the length of the pole appeared in her hand. The blade was also red, with a basic design, save for the three serrated edges near the bottom. Kuruse then stabbed it toward Derzerb, but he just stood in the way, expecting it to bounce off.

"You stupid fool," Elijah muttered before Derzerb found out just what he meant. The spear pierced his hide, and then took a straight path to his heart. The giant Zoanoid began spitting up blood, and toppled over. Satisfied, Kuruse pulled the spear from the body, and let it dissolve.

"Big mistake, girl!" Derzerb shouted as he got back up. "I have such an advance healing, that that blow was nothing more than a tickle!" Kuruse readied to summon another spear, but Derzerb shot flames from his mouth, but Elijah tackled his Sekirei out of the way. While on the ground, the two once more kissed, and then pulled away. Kuruse got to her feet, and readied.

"Spear of my pact! Strike down the woes of my Ashikabi!" However nothing happened and Elijah scratched his head. Derzerb started laughing, and Kuruse shouted her cry once more, but to no avail.

"Looks like you're all out of juice, but I'm just getting warmed up!" The hulking monster moved to punch Kuruse, but an un-bio-boosted Elijah caught his fist, with a black aura radiating from around him. "What in the hell are you doing?" Elijah looked at the fist in his hand and blinked. _'How in the hell am I doing this? Wait what is that I feel? It's like the Guyver power, but different, I wonder…' _By this time, Derzerb slammed his other fist into Elijah, but he again caught it, and then spoke.

"Well it looks like I am about to kick your pathetic ass, so let's get to it shall we?" Elijah's aura began to expand outward until it appeared to be the summoning field of the Guyver unit. "_Umbra!" _Then it appeared. The same bonding sensation took over Elijah, but he noticed it was more violent. The armor that enveloped Elijah was far less bulky, and had numerous dark crimson fibers running underneath the armor. The arms had two curved blades coming from each side, and the helmet had spikes jutting from it, along with the standard dorsal fin.

"What in the hell is that?" Derzerb shouted, before the new Guyver activated his four high-frequency blades. Elijah slashed at creature and cut his arm off, causing the beast to howl in pain. Elijah then rushed in toward Derzerb and punched him, the impact echoing like a thunderclap, and it sent the hulking beast flying into the bay.

As the remaining Zoanoids saw their leader go flying, they swarmed the building, but Elijah opened up his chest plates.

"Get behind me, Kuruse!" Not needing to be told twice, his Sekirei moved behind him. As the Zoanoids filed onto the roof, Elijah unleashed his particle-cannon, and the resulting beam was five times larger than the normal beam. It sliced through the Zoanoids like a hot knife to butter, and they simply were eradicated. Elijah fell to his knees, and the armor dissolved back into its sub-dimensional housing.

"Elijah, what was that? I didn't know you had two armors!" Kuruse shouted excitedly, coming off of the battle-high. She suddenly collapsed, but Elijah caught her. Looking up at her Ashikabi, she smiled.

"Kuruse, look, I didn't want you getting involved in any of this because you don't know anything about this. I care too much to let you get hurt needlessly by something that I caused." But Kuruse shook her head to his remark.

"No, Eli, I am your Sekirei, and as such I will do anything to protect you. I keep telling you that, you dolt, but do you ever listen? No!" Kuruse teased him, and he chuckled lightly.

"I guess I can't win against you, but promise me that you'll be careful, Kuruse. I know that I may act rather…cold, but it has been such a long time that I have been with anyone at all. I just want you to know that, and I will protect you as well." Kuruse beamed at that, but then she went down near his ear.

"Well Ashikabi, I think we need to seal our pact once again, but this time, not for the sake of the power, but for the bond. You know what you're getting into, don't you Eli? I mean it's been placed, but this will seal our bond forever, in a way." Elijah nodded.

"I know full well what I want Kuruse, and that is to have you by my side in and outside of battle. You are an amazing warrior, and…eh well how do I say this, I have grown rather fond of your company. Forever isn't too long is it?" Elijah teased her, and she hit him on the arm, before leaning in, and the two, for the second time, initiated their pact, but this time it was for the bond it carried, not the power.

"Forever and ever, Ashikabi…" Kuruse whispered to her partner. Elijah then got up from the rooftop, and the two proceeded to head back to their home.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_The following morning_

Elijah rolled over in his bed, and found a body next to him, to which he pulled in a little closer. The figure moaned slightly, but melted under his touch.

"Good morning…" Elijah greeted groggily. The person next to him rolled over, and replied.

"Good morning, Ashikabi." Elijah wrapped his arms around the woman, and then pulled her in for a kiss. The Sekirei gladly reciprocated, but when Elijah opened his eyes, expecting to see the brilliant gold glow fill the room, he instead saw a magnificent white pair of wings emerging from the back of the other resident Sekirei.

"_Musubi?"_ Eli shouted as he fell out of his bed. Musubi cocked her head and smiled.

"Good morning, Elijah! Now it's official, you're my Ashikabi!" Kuruse rushed into the room, having heard the crash, but then stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face Elijah and looked rather angry.

"Elijah…what does she me 'it's official?' Did you just wing her, right here, in our room, right under my nose?" Elijah got up from where he was on the floor, and went over to her.

"Kuruse, I can explain! She was in bed with me…" he slapped himself, instantly regretting his words.

"She was in _our_ bed? And what? You thought she was me and kissed her? Is that it?" Elijah just nodded weakly, which caused his blonde Sekirei to go red with fury. "How could you confuse me for her? Look at the difference!" Automatically, as if by some cruel twist of fate, Elijah first and foremost noticed their different busts. When Kuruse followed his eye path, she growled, and then summoned a spear.

"Elijah, that's not what I meant!" Kuruse shrieked as she began chasing Elijah throughout their home. Musubi just watched the entire scene with a confused look on her face, but then she just smiled. As he ran, Elijah looked back at Kuruse and Musubi. _'They may not like it, but they're in this together now. I just hope I can make it out of this alive!' _Elijah grinned, and then caught himself. _'I must be going soft, when was the last time I even had fun?' _But he gave in, and then tackled the still angry Kuruse, and then he stared her in the eye to the point where she started blushing. "Eli, why are you staring?"

"I just realized how gorgeous you are, that's all." He smiled at her, and she looked away.

"That's no fair; you make it too hard to stay mad at you!" She rolled over and was on the top then. They stared at one another and began to move in, but a sudden crash caught their attention.

"I love dog piles!" Musubi shouted as she dove into the duo, landing on top of Kuruse, which pushed her further into Elijah. Kuruse blushed at the contact with her Ashikabi, but Elijah's mind was already heading toward the gutter, and she smacked him as she began _to feel_ his joy.

"Sorry," he muttered, but she just smiled, taking solace in the fact that her Ashikabi found her appealing. She just kissed him on the cheek and the three got up. "So are you girls hungry, because I could go for some breakfast." Then, what sounded like a large bear roaring, a sound emitted from Musubi's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes; well let's see what we have here…" Elijah then began digging around for food.

'_He really is something else,' _Kuruse thought to herself, '_I am lucky to have him as an Ashikabi, and even if I have to share him with Musubi, I think I can be happy…'_

* * *

_And for the moment, all was right in the lives of the unlikely family of three. After the revelation of Chronos' return, there was a long talk with Musubi and Kuruse, I took extra precautions to make sure they didn't get hurt again. After all the battles when down, and we won I thought all was well…but it seemed like midnight would always be my curse…at least back then it was…now it seems like it's my only savior. I just hope that we find Kuruse and beat these bastards once and for all._

* * *

**Well there ya go! R&R please and thank you. This was the first time that the Guyver & Sekirei universes really clashed in the big Chronos battle scene. Also for those of you wondering, the new armor is the Guyver III armor, because it seems more like a battlized version of the Guyver I. I know Musubi's winging happened rather suddenly, but I had her second so I worked with what I had. As for the chapter itself, more AU stuff definitely, with only the Minaka scene coming from the Manga. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember review! **

**~PI**


	3. Falling into Place

**Hello once again dear readers and welcome to the third chapter of "Towards Blue Skies"! I am happy that my readers have stuck by me even with my long posting periods, but I am trying to work something out where I can get more content out sooner. Anyway this chapter found me in a rather tight spot…so it will be more or less more AU stuff, since the third prologue chapter introduces Yukari in the manga and well…that's not in our story just yet. However it does contain many scenes where Minato runs into his future partners, so I figured I'd do the same. **

**This chapter will be the conclusion to the opening act, and after that we can finally get under way. The plot of this is well…filler! Elijah bumps into a few more of his Sekirei (he's already got two and met one). Chronos is up to no good either, and Elijah and Kuruse go to deal with another Hyper-Zoanoid. Finally the tension is too much for Kuruse and she makes a move on Eli?! Well tune in and story start!**

* * *

_Last time on Towards Blue Skies _

"_I love dog piles!" Musubi shouted as she dove into the duo, landing on top of Kuruse, which pushed her further into Elijah. Kuruse blushed at the contact with her Ashikabi, but Elijah's mind was already heading toward the gutter, and she smacked him as she began to feel his joy. _

_ "Sorry," he muttered, but she just smiled, taking solace in the fact that her Ashikabi found her appealing. She just kissed him on the cheek and the three got up. "So are you girls hungry, because I could go for some breakfast." Then, what sounded like a large bear roaring, a sound emitted from Musubi's stomach. "I'll take that as a yes; well let's see what we have here…" Elijah then began digging around for food._

_ 'He really is something else,' Kuruse thought to herself, 'I am lucky to have him as an Ashikabi, and even if I have to share him with Musubi, I think I can be happy…'_

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_A few days later_

_'No, no that can't be right. How did the lady on TV do it?' _A sudden crash filled the room as a mixing bowl full of ingredients fell to the floor. The noise caught the attention of one of the resident's and he bolted into the kitchen to find a blonde woman covered in a sauce on floor in a heap.

"Kuruse, what on earth are you doing in here?" 20-year-old Elijah Vargas asked his Sekirei. The 54th Sekirei looked up at her Ashikabi and blushed.

"I was trying to make lunch for us by watching a cooking show. If I am to be a proper wife by your human standards, I think I should learn how to cook," she replied to her Ashikabi. Elijah just shook his head and sighed at his Sekirei.

"If you really want to learn, I can show you sometime," Elijah told his Sekirei, who cocked her head to the side and was awaiting an explanation from him. "Well when I was all alone with my father, I had to learn skills to survive and I guess when I inherited my trust, I just delved into it a bit more is all."

"Your father really isn't something you bring up much. What was he like?" Kuruse asked innocently enough. Elijah stiffened up a bit at the question, but answered her none-the-less.

"He was a good man…he had a strong sense of right and wrong; he was my hero as a kid, but I quickly grew out of that when he was taken by that bastard and his little Zoanoid pet," Elijah growled out. Kuruse's eyes widened at her Ashikabi's ferocity, but then recomposed her features. "That's the reason I really don't ever talk about him, is because of what Chronos did to him, no my entire family. Ever since the Guyver unit found its way into my life, I've lost my sister and mother, then my father."

"So there is a chance that your sister and mother are still alive? Why haven't you been out looking for them?" Kuruse demanded of her Ashikabi. The man gave her a sharp look and it quickly deflated the fifty-fourth Sekirei.

"You don't think I haven't been looking for them? That's the entire reason I even came to Japan. My father told me the story of how he and my mother had first met. He was sent out by the American counter-intelligence agency and ended up crossing paths with my mother who then worked for a small branch of the National Police Agency, under the guise of a small pharmaceutical company that was stationed near the Shin district in Tokyo," Elijah explained to his Sekirei, who was listening intently. "That is why I came here in the first place…so I can find my mother. Katami Vargas." Suddenly Musubi came bounding into the room out of nowhere.

"Did someone mention Takami?" Both Kuruse and Elijah stared at the young Sekirei, and this caused her to look down. Currently Musubi was standing in the kitchen wearing nothing more than a pair of white panties. Sighing heavily, Elijah addressed her.

"Musubi, what did I tell you about modesty?" The young Sekirei quirked her head at her Ashikabi.

"That I should try to protect it!" The Sekirei replied diligently, causing Elijah to nod before he continued.

"And what aren't you doing now?" He asked her. She thought for a moment and then gasped as she pieced the puzzle together. She then covered her bust and ran out of the room. Elijah looked over at Kuruse, who was looking at the ground muttering something that he didn't quite catch. After a few moments, Musubi returned to the room wearing her normal garb and then sat before her Ashikabi. "Isn't that better now?"

"Yes, thank you Ashikabi!" Elijah just rolled his eyes, and addressed her again.

"So who is this Takami that you mentioned before, Musubi?" The young Sekirei thought for a moment, and then grinned.

"She was my adjuster before Mr. Minaka released me with the others. She is the head researcher at MBI, and I think that one of the other Sekirei told me that she's responsible for picking up the bodies of defeated Sekirei," the Sekirei explained, but this only served to further confuse the man.

"Wait, wait. This woman is the head researcher of MBI, and she's also your adjuster? What does that term mean, Musubi?" The eighty-eighth was about to explain, but Kuruse beat her to it.

"Well before we Sekirei were born, and I use that term loosely by human standards, our powers were so great that Minaka had his scientists 'adjust' us, so that our bodies could handle the power and that we'd be able to compete in this damn game of his. That is what the adjuster is for. As far as Takami goes, I've heard of her before, but like Musubi said, she's only dispatched to oversee the retrieval of the defeated Sekirei." _'Interesting,' _Elijah thought to himself before speaking.

"Well then perhaps she could be useful to me in trying to gather information, but if she only comes out when there's a Sekirei battle, I guess we'll need to go find another Ashikabi and convince him to do battle. Come on girls." Not waiting for an answer, Elijah put on a coat and headed out the door. Musubi and Kuruse looked at one another and then proceeded to follow their Ashikabi.

* * *

_Motoakasaka District_

_Thirty minutes later_

After picking up a tip from a few low-lives that were wandering the street, Elijah had gathered that many people avoided this place due to its seeming reputation of street fights. While this was normal in the lower parts of Tokyo, what set them aside was that the thugs had said who the combatants were. Namely, scantily clad, buxomous women whose wielded weapons of giant proportions or were said to command nature.

So that is why the trio was now standing in the middle of a rundown city park, just hoping some naïve Ashikabi would take the bait and start a battle. After what seemed like hours, Elijah saw a teenage boy with blond hair, wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. However it was the person who was following him that piqued the Guyver's interest. She stood about the same height as Kuruse, but had black hair and was dressed in a sleeveless, red turtle-neck that had a large '44' emblazoned on the front. She donned black pants and red arm warmers that matched the material of her top. The duo didn't seem to notice the trio, so Elijah decided to make his presence known.

"Excuse me, sir," Elijah called out to the other Ashikabi, "is this where I can find the local Ashikabi?" The teen looked over at Elijah, and glared.

"Depends on who's asking," the young man said brazenly. Elijah smirked at the fire in the teenager, and then decided to fuel it a bit more.

"Who else would be looking for an Ashikabi besides another Ashikabi? If you're that dense, then I don't think my girls should waste their time here. Come along Kuruse, Musubi, we're leaving." As the Sekirei looked at one another, they simply followed their Ashikabi, until the teenager moved to intercept Elijah, who just smiled slightly.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" The teen sneered to the older man.

"I believe that I will be heading home now and continue my search for an opponent at a later date." This only served to further enrage the teen.

"I obviously have a Sekirei, and so do you, and you don't think you can just come into my territory and insult me, then expect to just walk away, do you? I don't think so, so prepare to lose your Sekirei because I haven't been beaten yet! Let's go Yosuga, and show them what you're made of." The raven-haired Sekirei nodded to her Ashikabi.

"As you wish Keito!" She then looked to Elijah apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I need to obey my master, nothing personal." Before Elijah could respond, Kuruse stepped up and did for him.

"Funny I was going to say the same to you forty-four. I am number fifty-four, Kuruse," she said proudly, and then Musubi moved beside her, also in front of Elijah.

"And I'm number eighty-eight, Musubi; I hope we all try our best!" The busty shrine girl stated. The three Sekirei took fighting positions, as the two Ashikabi stepped back to let their girls go to work. Yosuga lunged for Kuruse, but she was interrupted by Musubi, who launched forward and slammed her across the cheek with a sucker punch. The forty-fourth went flying and bounced until she collided with a stone wall. Yosuga drug herself up and ran back toward Musubi. The younger Sekirei met her charge and their firsts collided. A massive shockwave was expelled and pushed both Ashikabi back. _'I had no idea Musubi had that kind of power.' _Elijah mused to himself as he watched the unfolding battle.

Yosuga had pinned Musubi to the ground and was about to deliver a fatal attack, until spears began raining down from the sky. They nicked at Yosuga's flesh, causing many cuts to appear along her body, and they began cutting her clothing. Number forty-four looked up to see Kuruse flying right at her brandishing a spear. Yosuga jumped out of the way, and Kuruse's spear slammed into the ground. Musubi and Kuruse rushed at their opponent and did a double team.

Kuruse summoned multiple spears and forced Yosuga on the defensive, but as the older Sekirei dodged the spears, she was blindsided by a flying punch from Musubi. The two power types collided, and Yosuga was sent flying into the ground. Musubi flipped over her, and landed neatly. Kuruse took the opportunity while the forty-fourth was down, to conjure up another spear in her hand. Elijah smirked at his blonde Sekirei, knowing what she was planning. Yosuga drug herself from the small crater she had made just in time to see a blonde blur try to run her through.

Kuruse inwardly cursed as she missed her target. Yosuga jumped up from the crouch that had saved her neck from Kuruse's spear, and she kicked off from the ground. With a fist extended, she rammed into Kuruse, sending the spear-wielder crashing to the side. Elijah gritted his teeth at the display, but then smirked as he saw Musubi. The young fighter rushed the older fighter, and the two bodies collided once more. Kuruse jumped up from where she was and joined in the fray. In a flurry of motion, the two Sekirei teamed up on Yosuga, Kuruse brandishing her spear in a blur to keep the forty-fourth on edge, and Musubi landing the actual hits while the eldest Sekirei's guard was down.

Yosuga was knocked down repeatedly by the same tactic, but a slip-up on Musubi's part allowed the Sekirei to make a sound retreat to her Ashikabi, and Elijah's eyes widened slightly as he realized their plan.

"Musubi, Kuruse, I don't think they should be the only ones to have all the fun, don't you agree?" His two Sekirei instantly got the message and ran to his side, ready to activate their respective Noritos. Elijah leaned in and first kissed Kuruse, and the blonde let out a happy sigh. She jumped back from her Ashikabi, and yelled out her pledge.

"Spear of my contract! Strike down the woes of my Ashikabi!" The golden energy that she used to summon her spears emitted from her palm, and she called out the name of another spear. "Sleg de Lug!" A wooden staffed spear appeared in her hand. The blade of it was set off by a giant ring of metal, which was connected to the pole. Hanging from the ring were a few leaves and feathers. Elijah didn't seem to recognize this spear, but nonetheless it appeared to be powerful. Next, he pulled Musubi into a kiss, which sent the eighty-eighth's heart soaring, but made the fifty-fourth's blood boil. Musubi's wings emerged from her back and began to glow a brilliant white.

"Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi!" she shouted, and while it didn't seem to be an attack, an aura appeared around the Sekirei, which seemed to boost her own powers. _'I see. So Musubi's Norito seems to boost her strengths, just like Kuruse's, but Kuruse's Norito is an actual upping of her normal powers, I wonder if Musubi's is like that or just an increase in sheer physical skill,' _Elijah thought to himself as the enemy called out her attack.

"These are the arms of my pledge. Seize and bind the enemies of my Ashikabi!" Yosuga called out, as an aura emitted from her as well, although it seemed to stay just around her arms. The time for talking was done, as the three women charged into battle once more.

Musubi punched the earth below her and giant chunk of the ground upheaved and created a barrier between the Sekirei. Kuruse brandished Sleg de Lug and slashed at Yosuga. The forty-fourth went to block with her arms, but the spear sliced across her chest, apparently ignoring all of her defenses. Musubi took advantage of Yosuga's dropped guard to move in and slam her with a punch. She went sailing due to the sheer power of Musubi's punch, and Kuruse was on the downed Sekirei in a heartbeat. She stabbed the spear down, but by sheer luck Yosuga managed to roll out of the way in time. Kuruse gritted her teeth and slammed the butt of the spear into the forty-fourth's head causing Yosuga to fade in and out of consciousness.

"I'm sorry for this, but it must be done," Elijah said honestly to Keito, the other Ashikabi. The younger man looked at him in question, but then he saw the dark regret on Elijah's face. "Finish it, Kuruse." The blonde Sekirei bent down to Yosuga, and touched a place on the back of her neck. It began to glow.

"Spear of my pact! Impale the sins that hinder my Ashikabi!" Kuruse shouted out. _'Her prayer is different in this…I wonder why that is.'_ A blinding light came from the base of Yosuga's neck and in a flash it was gone. The forty-fourth slumped over, terminated. Keito rushed over to his downed Sekirei and then glared at Elijah.

"You bastard! Why did you have to do this to her?" Elijah looked at the young teen sternly and shook his head.

"You challenged me; you knew full well the consequences of losing. How do you think the other Ashikabi felt after you defeated their Sekirei? I am only doing what you were trying to do. Win." Elijah turned away from the man, and walked over to his two girls.

"Eli, what did you say to that boy?" Kuruse asked him.

"I simply told him that he shouldn't be so full of hate toward me. He knew full well going into this tournament that he could lose her," her Ashikabi replied without emotion. Kuruse eyed him for a moment, but Musubi rushed to his side.

"That's a horrible thing to say! Even though she was our enemy, we still must feel sorrow for the loss that boy has just had!" the young Sekirei pleaded with Elijah, but he shook his head.

"Showing sympathy toward him would do no one any good. For now, we stay with her body as the rules say, and when the recovery team comes, I want a few words with this Takami woman."

* * *

_Half-an-hour later_

Elijah and his two Sekirei looked towards the skies as a low rumble filled the area. The Guyver squinted and could make out a Chinook helicopter flying in the distance. As the aircraft neared the three moved to the area it would be touching down. After a few more moments, the craft landed in a clearing near the battle site and a back cargo hatch extended downward before various people dressed in all white rushed to the body of Yosuga.

"So where is Takami at, Musubi?" Elijah asked his younger Sekirei. Musubi simply pointed to the ramp of the Chinook, and a woman in black trousers with a white collared shirt, black tie, all under a white lab coat. She had short, grey hair and a cigarette in her hands. Elijah eyed the woman for a long while, something seemed so familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Ah, hello Musubi, I didn't think I'd be running into you so soon after your release. How did you fare against number forty-four?" Musubi's adjuster asked the young Sekirei. The shrine girl smiled cutely at the older woman.

"Oh! It was amazing, the rush of the battle was so crazy, and it left me feeling great! I couldn't have done it without Kuruse, though!" Musubi gushed to the MBI employee. Kuruse put her hand on her neck and laughed nervously.

"Ah, number fifty-four, how are you holding up?" Takami asked Kuruse seriously. Kuruse moved closely to Elijah, perhaps unknowingly, and smiled briefly.

"I've done well since I've found my Ashikabi. We've only been partnered for a short while, but this man is amazing. He's taken good care of Musubi and I. I'm both proud and glad to call him my Ashikabi," Kuruse replied happily. Elijah looked down and saw she had entwined his arm within hers, and he looked at Takami. "Well, Eli, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Ah yes, where are my manners," Elijah said, snaking his arm out of Kuruse's grasp, much to her dismay, and offered his hand to Takami. "I am Elijah, Ashikabi of these two Sekirei. I actually had a few questions about the tournament, which your employer failed to answer for me."

"If it does not break the confidentiality of my position, I will gladly answer any questions you may have, but I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name." She responded, shaking his hand in the process. _'Now why on earth would she want to know that, but it couldn't hurt to tell. Minaka already has my name on file, so I doubt it would make much difference if I didn't tell her.'_ Elijah thought before replying.

"My full name is Elijah Vargas." Takami's eyes widened significantly before she seemed to distance herself from the conversation, lost in thought. Elijah looked at his two Sekirei, before looking back at the other woman. "Excuse me, Takami, are you alright?" That seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Ah I'm sorry; I just seemed to remember that I need to take care of something over with the staff. If you'll be on your way now, I will contact you at a later date." The woman stood impatiently waiting for the group to leave.

"Of course, please be in touch soon," was all Elijah said, before he turned away from Takami and began to walk away from the researcher. Kuruse and Musubi were quickly in tow.

"_Oh Samuel…what happened to our boy…"_Takami whispered breathlessly, almost too quietly for _human _ears to pick up on. She stared longingly after the man as he walked away before joining the other MBI staff to tend to the downed Yosuga.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place _

_Later that night _

Elijah paced back and forth across the living room while Musubi and Kuruse sat silently on the couch, watching their Ashikabi carefully. For nearly two hours, Elijah had mulled over what they were going to do about the tournament. Takami had not been helpful at all, a point Elijah kept bringing up, for Musubi to always defend. Elijah stopped moving after a few more minutes and looked over to his Sekirei.

"Well, what do _you_ think we should do? We've got no idea the time frame or the stages of this tournament, and yet all we've come up with is fight and survive. There must be something we can do to gather information, but as of late, all our leads turn up bad." Elijah looked at Kuruse.

"What I think, Eli, is that we just need to play it by ear, and keep our eyes open for new information. Things like this will resolve quickly, and while I'm not saying we must keep seeking out fighting, we can at least be on the lookout for either new Sekirei that have yet to be winged, or for other potential threats that can be taken down quickly."

"That sounds like a good plan, but we always need to be ready in case of an attack, from anyone." Kuruse knew full well who he meant by anyone, "I suggest that until we figure out something solid, we just do as Kuruse suggested and play it by ear. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, Musubi could you do something for me?"

"Yes Ashikabi?" Musubi asked excitedly. She hadn't been able to contribute much to the planning, but she would do whatever was asked of her now. Elijah smirked slightly at her enthusiasm to help.

"I need to take care of our financial matters now, and we have nothing to prepare for dinner, would you mind going to the market and fetching something for us to dine on?" Musubi nodded swiftly before she moved to door, and was preparing to leave. "Forgetting something?" Elijah flashed some yen in his hands before he walked over and handed it to her. "Nothing fancy tonight, some rice and perhaps a small chicken dish will be all."

"I'll do my best!" Musubi pulled Elijah into a quick, strong embrace and bolted out the door. Elijah watched her sprint from the building and out in the direction of the market district. Kuruse observed her Ashikabi in silence for a few moments before getting up to stand with him.

"What financial matters do you have to take care of now, Eli?" Kuruse asked, remembering he had to balance an account a few weeks back to cover some damages from their first encounter with Chronos.

"The organization that I work with is asking for a donation from me so they can expand their operations in Japan. They are called Zeus' Thunderbolts, and in return for my donations, we can expect at least in the future, aid and more information from them." Elijah moved to a desk with a computer set up on it, and took a chair in front of the device and began working away. Kuruse, bored of the lack of attention, moved to stand next to Elijah.

"So how much are you giving them?" Kuruse asked, trying to get Elijah's attention once more. The Guyver looked up at her briefly before returning to the screen.

"Over the next five years? Roughly ¥480 billion, I'm not too sure yet. They may ask for more, but the contract we have now is that amount for access to their databases and limited troops when approved."

"That seems like an awful lot of money to be throwing at an organization that you have little dealings with," Kuruse said skeptically. Elijah shook his head, still facing the screen.

"My father's grandfather had managed to strike a rare substance one day while mining at the location of what now is my family's old estate. It is an uncommon chemical compound that the Brazilian government uses in for primarily military purposes. When I became of age, two years ago, I was contacted by a representative from their government and they were claiming eminent domain over the estates so they could mine when they needed."

"Is that where all this money you have keeps coming from? The Brazilian government?" Kuruse asked Elijah, he nodded.

"While that is correct, they did not just seize my estate. We worked out a compromise instead. When it was all said and done, I divvied up the land between myself and the government. I had given them the most rich deposits as long as I could keep a few miles of the mountains and the estates, to which the agreed. The compensation for the land was an annual percentage of various incomes of the national government that dealt in military or anything else that was a direct product of the compound."

"I understand now. So what do you do with all that money, even a small percentage of it must be astounding?"

"I sort it out through various assets and trusts. I have a major bank account in a few major cities of the world, due to travel, and what not. Now then that this is taken care of, what shall we do until Musubi returns?" Kuruse jumped into his lap and looked at him shyly. Elijah eyed her oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting with my Ashikabi, is that alright with you?" Kuruse asked childishly. He smirked at her, nodding.

"I don't see any issues with it, but I doubt you want to start anything before Musubi gets back," Elijah warned, causing Kuruse to pout slightly. "Cheer up, at least we still share a bed, and you're my first Sekirei, you'll always have that."

"You're right…you always are, so then what do you think-" Kuruse was interrupted by an alert that appeared on the computer screen. In a black box, a jumbled string of a few letters and many numbers appeared. "What is that, Eli?" The Guyver instantly moved to get up, holding onto Kuruse so she wouldn't fall.

"They're coördinates," was all he said, before he moved out the door quickly. "Kuruse, you're with me." Kuruse nodded, all business, before she followed her Ashikabi to their destination. _'Hopefully Musubi doesn't get too worried.' _Kuruse thought.

* * *

_ Tsukuiko Shiroyama Park, Kanagawa _

Elijah, who had donned the Guyver armor, sped along the forest floor, Kuruse keeping pace in his flank. As they slowed down, Elijah noted that they had arrived at the given coördinates. He looked around and saw absolutely nothing.

"What on earth are we doing nearly two hours from home, Eli? What did those coördinates mean?"

"They were sent by a contact of mine in the Thunderbolts, and he is never wrong. He informed me of Chronos the last time we fought. They must be up to something around here; otherwise we wouldn't have gotten them at all. We just need to look around." The orbs atop Elijah's skull began to whir around with activity. A strong electric current nearby was causing an effect in the electromagnetic waves of the area, and Elijah picked up on it instantly. "This way."

Kuruse followed Elijah, who held up his hand for her to stop as they slowed. They were on the edge of a small cliff and it overlooked a shrine. Down in the shrine was a bald man of small build, standing among a team of Gregole. Elijah scanned the area and noticed they seemed to be setting up an apparatus, communications probably. The solidarity of this shrine combined with the height of the mountain made it the perfect place.

"What do we do, Eli? We can't go storming in there, those guys look pretty tough," Kuruse commented.

"You're right. You could probably hand the Gregole. Their bark is worse than their bite, trust me. That other man…he must be a Hyper-Zoanoid since they seem to be listening to him, yet he still remains in a Chronos uniform, not the garments of a Zoalord. If we are to attack them, then we need stealth. I will infiltrate their ranks, and then wait for my attack. Strafe the area with your spears, and then we go from there. Got it?" Kuruse nodded. Elijah concentrated and his armor rippled slightly before it molded into its battle form. "New trick, you like it?"

"That way…you don't put out the light when you change your armors, good thinking. Anything else new you can do?" Elijah nodded, and then suddenly thousands upon millions of little reflective pieces in his armor began to shimmer, and suddenly he had disappeared from sight "Show off."

* * *

_Down the hill_

_A few moments later_

"Elegen, where do you want us to put these?" A large Gregole asked its leader. The small bald man shook his head in annoyance.

"With the other parts, then get to sorting them. The Doctor wanted this site ready to go by sun up. If we fail, it's your hides, not mine, so get a move on!" The man shouted at the team of Zoanoids. The beasts picked up their pace, but when the ground around the shrine suddenly caught fire, the Gregole moved inward, ready to fend off the unknown adversary. "Who is there?" Elegen called out to the air.

"My name is no concern of yours, Zoanoid, but you should be afraid. I don't like what you're doing in my country, and I'm here to make sure that this device never makes it to activation." Elijah blurred into view as he disengaged his camouflage. Elegen took a hard look at the new armor.

"Ah, you must be Elijah Vargas. Dr. Barcas will be pleased to have your head on a platter alongside the launch of this machine." Elegen then suddenly began to twist, until he morphed into his Hyper-Zoanoid form. He stood a bit taller, a slim blue eel like creature with six tentacles buzzing with electricity. _'Great, bio-electrics.' _Elijah thought.

"So you know, who I am, and yet you still want to fight. Intel must be horrible in Chronos; otherwise they would have told you how I killed the entire platoon at the docks a few weeks ago, except that bastard Derzerb got away."

"It doesn't matter what you did to that platoon, these Gregole are newly optimized with the latest technology from Chronos, and they are more than enough to handle you. I hardly doubt you can take us all on." Spears suddenly began raining from the sky into the ranks of the Gregole. Some pierced the hides others simple plunged into the earth, shattering the stone of the shrine floor.

"He's not alone," Kuruse said as she jumped down beside Elijah. "Are you ready, Eli?" The Guyver nodded wordlessly, and the two lunged for the company of Zoanoids. Elijah activated the four high-frequency blades on his arms and began slashing at any and all things in his way. He plowed through the Zoanoids, and made his way straight to Elegen. The Hyper-Zoanoid's tentacles rocketed outward and latched onto the Guyver. He began to pump electricity into Elijah. Kuruse saw this, generated a spear, and threw it at the blue creature. Distracted, Elegen stopped his discharge in time to dodge the incoming projectile. Eli took the moment to slice at Elegen's appendages and free himself.

Elijah fired his head-beam at the Hyper-Zoanoid, but it was having no effect at all. Elijah remembered Elegen not even flinching at the flames of his initial entrance. _'He must be immune to flame…'_ Elijah's armor suddenly shuddered as the material of the suit shifted into something else. The Hyper-Zoanoid whipped his electrified tentacles at the Guyver, but when one struck Elijah the electricity was quickly routed through the Guyver's armor and into the ground.

"What the hell? That should have incapacitated you!" Elegen shouted in anger, but Elijah tackled the raging monster, and the two tumbled down the hill. Kuruse saw this and moved to help, but a Gregole blocked her path. Kuruse brandished her spear and rammed the beast through the chest. She jumped backwards onto another's back, leapt off the air, and as she came down she generated two spears and slammed them into the impaled one's shoulder blades, disabling the thing completely. The summoned a massive collecting above her head, and aimed them at the remaining Gregole.

After nearly a minute onslaught of launching spears, she stopped and saw that all but a few had been taken care of. She generated a spear in her hands and moved swiftly to take care of the stragglers. _'I hope Elijah's alright.'_

* * *

As the two modified humans tumbled down the hillside, Elijah began punching at the beast in all the normal puncture points. Elegen jumped up from Elijah and began to hover in the air with the aid of his tentacles. The Guyver activated the gravity-controller on his belt and began firing his pressure cannon at the Hyper-Zoanoid.

Elegen flitted about in the air, dodging the incoming fire of the localized miniature black-holes. Elijah switched tactics and flew into the air at blinding speeds, taking the eel-like Zoanoid by surprise. Elijah's armor began to glow a very deep purple, and he slowly began to try and rip the Hyper-Zoanoid in half. As the beast cried out in pain, Elijah felt good. _'Too good, what is this armor doing to me?'_ Elijah stopped what he was doing and instead ended Elegen swiftly. He pelted the beast with his sonic oscillators and after a few moments he was no more.

Elijah flew up the hill and saw that Kuruse had finished the others off. He nodded promptly and fired his head-beam across the machine and its parts. It exploded soundly as the sun was beginning to rise in the east. Kuruse ran over to Elijah as he disengaged his armor. She tackled him in a running hug.

"Oh thank God, you're alright!" Kuruse cried out as she embraced her Ashikabi. Elijah pulled himself up along with Kuruse, and looked down at her.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? You've seen me fight and the new armor seems to react to danger and tries to defend me automatically by adjusting itself. I doubt it'll be much on large scale, but the electric attacks were easy enough. What is this about Kuruse?" The blonde woman blushed and looked at the ground.

"It's just…I can't hold in these feelings anymore Eli! Ever since you winged me, this passion and everything kept welling up inside of me, and I don't know what to do with myself. I know you can handle yourself, but I still worried when I fought those things. I just can't stand the thought of losing my Ashikabi in battle. We were taught that the Ashikabi stay on the side lines, nothing more. This goes against everything we were taught and plus…ever since Musubi came into our lives also, it just seems time between us is little aside from anything related to the stupid Sekirei Plan."

"Kuruse, I know that it has been difficult to adjust to the situation, especially with Chronos becoming more active as the game progresses. I don't know why they are moving now, but we need to be on our guard, and sometimes our relationship falls to the way side. I don't mean for it too, I haven't really had anyone in my life for six years, and suddenly I have two. It's been tough to make time for you guys, but I try I promise you that. Please forgive me," Elijah responded.

"There's nothing to forgive, Ashikabi," Kuruse whispered, still in his embrace, and he in hers. "I understand, and will try to cope with this new situation, but that doesn't mean that I won't stop loving you or being your Sekirei, ever, got it buster?" Elijah smiled genuinely at the woman before him, and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, and she swatted him on the arm. He chuckled and then grabbed her tighter and pulled her close to his face. "That wasn't very nice, Sekirei."

"E-Elijah…what are you doing?" Kuruse gulped out as she blushed from the his face. The Guyver smirked boyishly and engaged her in a kiss. Kuruse's blush deepened, but she reciprocated, and her golden wings burst from her back and the sunrise was a perfect accent to the golden aura given off from the kiss. "Well, that was nice…"

"I agree," the man said softly, he then looked around them and then saw the time. "So are you ready to get out of here…I bet Musubi will have a fit when we get home." Kuruse laughed at the joke, and Elijah suited up once more, and the two took off toward town to catch the train back to Moto-Abazu.

* * *

_Moto Abazu Place_

_Two hours later_

After the long train ride back from Kanagawa, the couple arrived at their home. Musubi was asleep on the floor, a bowl of half-eaten rice sitting next to her. Elijah rolled his eyes as he shifted the shrine girl up onto the couch, and he carried the bowl to sink. He saw the left overs on the table, as did Kuruse, and he began to prepare them.

Kuruse's stomach growled loudly as the smell of food filled the air that morning. Elijah set out two places on the kitchen island and they began to eat the food in a content silence. The Guyver watched his partner eat her fill and smiled. She saw him looking at her, and she blushed slightly, but smiled back at him. The two finished in quiet and after a quick rinse of the dishes the two retired to their room for sleep, even though the morning light was shining through the windows.

As the door shut to their room, Musubi stirred on the couch and looked around the apartment. _'Ashikabi must still be gone…' _she thought tiredly before rolling onto her side and falling asleep once reigned in the home once more.

* * *

**Well…that's it for this chapter. I promised in my early notes that we meet other Sekirei, but the battle fit my purposes more, as did the explanation of the fiscal resources. This will come into play later on, as will the mysterious substance buried deep under the Vargas Estate. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me. I don't even know how many people follow this story, but thank you if you do. R&R!**


End file.
